Ensemble
by Yatsuno
Summary: Tout ce passe bien depuis que Shuichi et Yuki vivent ensemble. Mais un jour, une psychopathe enlève notre chanteur international ... Comment le couple va-t-il survivre à cette épreuve ? Désolée, je suis nulle en résumé ! darkfic, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Yatsuno

**Genre:** Yaoi, darkfic, lemon

**Série:** Gravitation

**Pairing:** Shindô Shuichi & Yuki Eiri

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf les trois sadiques !

**Commentaire:** Alors voilà pour ma première fic sur Gravitation, j'ai voulu faire un truc assez triste.

Je pense qu'il y aura 10 chapitre voir un peux plus !

**Note : **Les pensées ainsi que les commentaires de l'auteur son en _italique_.

**Note 2 : **J'ai seulement vu l'anime donc s'il y a des incohérences avec le manga veuillez m'excuser !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement

Il était 8h30 quand le réveil sonna. S'éveillant en sursaut, Yuki prit l'appareil et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait du se coucher tard pour continuer sn roman et son bubble-gum ne l'avait pas attendu. Autant dire que son humeur était plutôt… mauvaise. L'écrivain se retourna vers son amant et découvrit qu'il ne dormait plus.

-**Bonjour**

-**Bonjour**, répondit le blond dans un bâillement.

-**Tu me pardonne ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-De ne pas t'avoir attendu hier soir ?**

**-Ah non, je ne peux pas**, rétorqua l'écrivain faussement énervé

-**Mais j'étais très fatigué, on avait répéter toute la journée** **!** fit Shuichi en fixant son amant avec ses petits yeux de chien battu.

-**Ce n'est pas une raison**, répondit Yuki tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait rein faire quand les deux améthystes le suppliaient.

Commençant à se lever, l'écrivain fut retenu par le bras. D'un geste rapide, son amant l'avait attiré dans le lit et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord surpris, Yuki finit par rendre son baiser au jeune chanteur.

-**Alors, je suis pardonné ?**

**-Il va falloir faire mieux que ça …**

A ces mots, Shuichi s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son amant. Ses mains caressaient doucement les bras et le torse musclé de l'écrivain. Rompant leur baiser, le jeune homme entrepris une descente progressive et excessivement lente sur le corps de son blond. Déposant de tendres baisers sur son menton, sa gorge, son torse, il s'attarda sur les deux boutons de chaire durcis de son amant. Celui-ci gémit doucement tout en caressant les cheveux roses et le dos à la peau blanche de son bubble-gum. Alors qu'il reprenait sa descente, Shuichi entendit la sonnette de la porte. Voulant se lever, il fut cependant ramener au lit par son amant.

-**Laisse, il attendra.**

**-Mais Eiri c'est peut-être important …**

**-Je ne suis pas assez important pour toi ?** rétorque l'écrivain vexé.

Se rapprochant de Shuichi, Yuki emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Mais leur étreinte fut interrompue par la brusque entré de K, une mitraillette à la main (_on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes !_)

-**Good morning ! Désolé si j'interromps quelque chose mais Shuichi je te rappel qu'on a répétition générale aujourd'hui et que tu es en retard. So, I have to kill you !**

**-Yuki ! Tasukete !**

Le dit Yuki c'était levé, ces yeux dorés lançant un regard meurtrier au manager qui recula d'un pas (_ba voui même s'il a une mitraillette, il ne fait pas le poids face au regard assassin de Yuki_). Shuichi comprit vite la raison du froid glacial qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Il savait très bien que son amant détestait être interrompu en pleines préliminaires surtout quand c'était son Shu-chan qui avait commencé.

-**OK, ok, j'arrive tout de suite ! Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans la voiture, je te rejoins !**

**-No, je préfère t'attendre là.**

**-Ça ne va pas être possible. Au dernière nouvelles tu es chez MOI alors tu va sortir de MON appartement et attendre Shu dans TA voiture. **Le ton de Yuki était sans appel. Se dirigeant vers la porte, K se retourna pour rappeler à Shuichi de se dépêcher.

Une fois lavé et habillé (_ce qui prit une bonne demi-heure_), le chanteur se dirigea vers la porte.

-**Tu viendras me voir ce soir ?**

**-Non, je ne peux pas.**

**-Mais Eiri, c'est le premier concert de la tournée. D'habitude tu viens toujours au premier !**

**-C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas ! Ma date limite est pour bientôt et il ma manque encore neuf chapitre.**

**-Ok, répondit tristement le jeune homme, j'y vais alors.**

**-Shu … je viendrais te voir au deuxième.** répondit Yuki en priant pour que le chanteur ne remarque pas ses joues légèrement rosées.

-**Merci mon Eiri ! Aï shiteru ! Itekimasu !**

Seul, Yuki décida de se recoucher. Il n'avait pas assez dormi et espérait bien reprendre la ou ils s'étaient arrêter quand le chanteur rentrerait. La soirée risquait d'être longue …

Dans la voiture, Shuichi retrouva son ami Hiroshi. K démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Une fois arrivé à la salle de concert, toute l'équipe pris son déjeuner ensemble. Suguru, qui était arrivé à l'heure (lui), fulminait dans son coin. A ce train là, les effets lumières et les réglages sonores ne serraient jamais près pour le soir.

L'après-midi se déroula sous les cris, les rires et les coups de feu à répétition. L'heure du spectacle approchant, les membres du groupe commencèrent leur préparation. Une fois lavés, coiffés et maquillés, les trois musiciens se retrouvèrent dans la salle de repos.

-**Vous êtes prêt pour ce soir ? demanda Suguru, toujours aussi joyeux …**

**-Bien sûr !**

**-Hai !**

**-C'est un petit oui ça, constata Hiro.**

**-Ba, en fait, Eiri ne peut pas venir ce soir, il doit finir son roman. Alors se brise un peu la tradition.**

**-Je vois …**

**-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Yuki ou pas, on va mettre le feu ! **

Quelques minutes plus tard, K vint les chercher. Il était l'heure.

Les Bad Luck furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La foule hurlait les noms de leurs idoles. Shuichi lança un regard à Hiro puis à Suguru. Le départ était donné. Les chansons s'enchainèrent dans un rythme effréné mêlant nouveautés et classiques du groupe. Au bout de 2h30 de spectacle, le groupe quitta la scène sous les cris, les applaudissements et les regards admiratifs de leurs fans.

Shuichi retourna dans se loge. Il aimait savourer ces minutes "d'après-concert'' seul, assis sur se chaise. Ils avaient étés extraordinaires. Jetant un regard à la pendule qui affichait 23h00, le jeune chanteur se démaquilla et enfila un jean et un T-shirt rose fuchsia hypeeeeeeeeeeeeeer moulant (_on ne change pas les bonne habitudes !_). Dans le couloir, il croisa Hiroshi qui lui proposa de le ramener.

-**Aller vient !**

**-Désolé mais je pense que je vais rentrer à pied. **

**-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser sortir seul habillé comme ça à cette heure là !**

**-Quoi ? Ils sont pas bien mes vêtements. Et puis il fait chaud alors je ne risque pas d'attraper froid !**

**- C'est pas ça le problème baka ! Il fit nuit, tu ne passe pas inaperçus ….**

**-Aaaaaah ! Remmène-moi Hiro ! J'ai peur !** hurla le jeune chanteur comprenant enfin ou son ami voulait en venir.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la moto du guitariste.

Yuki tapait sur son ordinateur depuis plus de deux heures. Le calme inhabituel régnant dans l'appartement lui avait permis de se consacrer entièrement à son travail. Décidant de prendre une pause, il prit une bière et s'installa dans le canapé.

_« Vu l'heure, le concert a du commencer. J'espère que tout va bien se passer… Non mais qu'es-ce qui me prend de penser comme ça ! J'vais devenir gâteux si ça continu »._

Malgré tout, l'écrivain regrettait un peu de ne pas être allé voir son jeune amant. Le travail devait passer avant, il n'allait pas perdre sa maison d'édition pour une banal habitude. Mais, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais, Yuki aimait les concerts du groupe. Voir son bubble-gum si concentrer, si joyeux, et même parfois à la limite de la transe l'apaisait étrangement bien que dans ces moment là Shuichi ne lui appartenait plus totalement.

Retournant au travail, Yuki décida qu'il irait chercher son amant à la fin du spectacle. Après tout, si ce dernier n'était pas trop fatigué, ils pourraient rapidement reprendre leur activité matinale interrompue par un américain hystérique. A cette pensée, l'écrivain se jeta sur son ordinateur et rédigea à la vitesse de la lumière les chapitres qui lui restaient à écrire.

-**Merci Hiro ! A demain !**

Le guitariste lui répondit par un geste de la main et parti à toute vitesse. Shuichi approcha de la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas remarqué la voiture noire garée près de l'immeuble. Il n'avait pas vu les deux hommes caché derrière les buissons.

Soudain, Shuichi sentit deux mains le retenir. L'une enserrait se taille alors que l'autre lui appliquait un bout de tissu sur la bouche. Le jeune homme tenta de se libérer de cette emprise mais très vite, l'odeur d'éther l'empêcha de se débattre en le faisant glisser doucement vers l'inconscient.

Sentant le corps du chanteur devenir de plus en plus lourd, les deux hommes le soulevèrent et le jetèrent sans ménagement dans le coffre de leur voiture. Une fois au volant, les deux ravisseurs partirent en trombe, emportant avec eux le jeune Shindô Shuichi.

Quand Yuki arriva à la salle de concert, K l'informa du départ de Shuichi. Encore une fois ce guitariste à la noix avait entravé ses plans. Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'était pas censé venir le chercher et l'écrivain préférait savoir son amant avec le musicien plutôt que seul dans les rues de Tokyo à une heure aussi tardive.

Démarrant sa voiture, Yuki ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer son Shu-chan l'attendant sur leur lit dans une position avantageuse… Inconsciemment, il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Une fois à l'appartement, Yuki s'étonna de trouver la prote fermée. A l'intérieur, les lumières était éteintes. Le musicien c'était-il couché ?

-**Shu ? Tu dors ?**

Aucune réponse.

Après avoir cherché dans toutes les pièces, son inquiétude grandit.

_« Où est passé ce baka ? Ne me dit pas qu'il est encore avec ce kozo de guitariste ! Je vais le tuer ! » _

Se dirigeant vers le téléphone, il prit le combiné et appela Hiroshi. Le jeune homme décrocha au bout de trois sonneries

-**Moshi moshi**, fit une voix endormie eu bout du fil

-**Nakano ? C'est Yuki. Shuichi est avec toi ?**

**-Non, je l'ai déposé devant chez toi il y a à peu prêt 30 minutes. Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu l'as laissé à l'appart ?**

**-Ba oui pourquoi ?**

**-Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait aller au plein milieu de la nuit ?**

**-Non mais, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe à la fin !**

**-Je ne le trouve pas. Il n'est pas à la maison et vu l'heure je commence à m'inquiété… **

**-Quoi ! Bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite.**

Le jeune homme raccrocha avant que l'écrivain n'ait put dire un mot.

Quelques minutes après l'arrivée du guitariste, le téléphone sonna. Yuki se jeta sur le combiner, manquant de s'écrase sur le sol.

-**Moshi moshi. Shu ? C'est toi ? Où es-tu Baka !**

-**Désolé de te décevoir cher Yuki, mais ton cher amant ne peut pas te parler pour le moment**, répondit une voix féminine.

-**Qui êtes-vous ?** demanda l'écrivain.

-**Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Dommage pour le jeune homme, vous allez avoir du mal à le trouver …**

-**Où est-il !** la voix de Yuki se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Le guitariste remarqua l'inquiétude grandissant sur le visage du blond. Mais ce qui faisait le plus peur à Hiroshi était cette rage démesurée qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux dorés.

-**Oh, il est juste à côté de moi ! Allez, dit bonjour ton Yuki chéri. **

Un cri retenti. L'écrivain se glaça d'effroi. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien la voix de son amant qu'il venait d'entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-**QU'ES-CE QUE VOUS LUI FAITES !** hurla-t-il

-**Pour l'instant, pas grand-chose : une brûlure par ci une coupure par là. Rien de bien excitant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très envi de m'amuser.** on pouvait facilement remarquer la folie et le sadisme dans la voix de cette femme.

-**Qu'es-ce que vous voulez ?**

-**Moi ? Pas grand-chose. Je veux juste jouer avec toi. Les règles sont simples : tu dois me retrouver pour que je te rende ton amant. En attendant…, un nouveau cri retentit. Tu peux refuser de jouer avec moi, mais dans ce cas la, il se pourrait que tu ne retrouve pas ton amant … vivant !** elle partit dans un rire dément.

-**Espèce de folle ! Laissez le tranquille !**

**-Alors oui, non ?**

**- …**

**-Je ne suis pas très patiente pour ces choses là. J'aimerais une réponse.**

**-D'accord.** répondit faiblement Yuki. Même en y réfléchissant, c'était le seul moyen de retrouver son amant vivant.

-**Parfait ! Alors le jeu commence maintenant. Tu as le droit de prévenir la police et de te faire aider par qui tu veux. Interdiction de rappeler ce numéro. Le jeu termine quand tu me trouve ou que notre cher petit artiste rend l'âme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour qu'il dure assez longtemps. Le reste ne dépend que de toi. Voilà ! Tu sais tout ! A juste un petit indice pour orienter tes recherches, je ne suis pas un monstre quand même, quoi que… toit et moi nous nous connaissons bien alors je suis gentille ! L'indice est simple : grande tour de Tokyo, 9 décembre. A plus tard !**

Yuki, pétrifié, resta encore quelques instants immobile bien que son interlocutrice ait déjà raccroché.

-**Yuki ? Oi, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe**.

L'écrivain ne bougeait pas. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ces joues. Elles n'eurent pour effet que d'inquiété d'avantage le jeune guitariste.

Quand il reprit ces esprits, Yuki raconta tout à Hiroshi. Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rester interdit. Ils sortirent en trombe de l'appartement. Une fois dans la voiture, ils partirent en direction du commissariat le plus proche. Hiroshi regardait Yuki alors que celui-ci conduisait. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le jeune homme ressentit une peur profonde envers l'écrivain. Sur son visage, on ne pouvait lire que haine et désir meurtrier…

A suivre …

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ce début vous a plus ! Review please !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « torture » ! Que va-t-il arriver à notre bubble-gum international !

Je suis sadique je sais (mouahahahahaha) !


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Je préfère vous prévenir, il y a des scènes une peu gore et il y a même une scène de viol (comme ça vous ne pourrez pas sire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu !)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Torture

Shuichi ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était allongé dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. De sa position, il pouvait apercevoir une petite table ou s'entreposait divers objet. Il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer correctement. Au fond de la salle, il y avait un miroir. Regardant son reflet, Shuichi découvrit qu'il était étendu sur un lit. Il tenta de bouger pour se redresser mais ne pu faire un mouvement. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachées au lit par des chaînes. Le simple mouvement qu'il avait fait avait déclenché une vague de douleur, l'acier de ses liens pénétrant dans sa chaire.

-**Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé !** dit une femme en s'approchant de lui

-**Où suis-je ?** demanda faiblement le chanteur.

-**Désolée, je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite !**

**-Mais, qui êtes vous ? Qu'es-ce que je fais ici ? Où est Yuki ?**

**-Il n'est pas là et ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite ! Pour ce qui est de mon identité, je ne peux pas non plus te répondre… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dès que j'aurai passé un petit coup de fil je pourrais répondre à tes questions…**

Shuichi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son esprit était étrangement embrumé. Comment c'était-il retrouver là ? Hiro l'avait ramené à l'appartement, il lui avait dit au revoir et … Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire : les mains, l'odeur …

-**Qu'es-ce que vous voulez ?** demanda Shuichi terroriser.

-**Apparemment tu as enfin retrouvé ta mémoire. Qu'es-ce que je veux ? C'est très simple. Vois-tu, je connais Yuki depuis bien longtemps alors j'avais envi de jouer un peu avec lui. Et toi, tu es notre jouet !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'est simple ! C'est comme un cache-cache géant ! Nous sommes cachés et Yuki doit nous chercher ! Mais, pendant qu'il nous cherche, je vais m'amuser avec toi.**

La femme fit lentement glisser son doigt sur le torse du jeune homme ce qui lui arracha un frisson. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle. L'un était brun alors que l'autre était noisette.

-**Il est réveillé ! Je vais pouvoir appeler Yuki pour qu'on commence le jeu ! Vous pouvez commencer pendant ce temps là !**

Les deux complices s'approchèrent de leur future victime. Tout les deux affichaient une mine satisfaite.

Shuichi avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Peur pour son corps. Peur de cette pièce et de ses occupants. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Shuichi, était de savoir que ses ravisseurs en avaient à son amant.

-**Laissez Yuki ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais ne le touchez pas, je vous en supplie ! **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Je ne lui ferais rien, en revanche je vais bien m'occuper de toi … Vous pouvez commencer, fit elle aux deux hommes.**

Sans comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé, Shuichi s'était retrouver nu, ses ravisseurs ayant arraché ses vêtement. Le chanteur ferma les yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre, il l'avait déjà vécu. Quand il sentit les mains sur son corps, le désir des deux hommes, leurs souffles près de sa peau, les souvenirs de son précédent viol lui revinrent. La douleur n'en fut que plus vive. Même si les larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos, il ne criait pas. Il ne voulait pas leur donner ce plaisir. Shuichi tenta de fixé son esprit sur le visage de Yuki, espérant que celui-ci l'aiderait à passer cette nouvelle épreuve.

Au loin, il entendait la femme parler. Elle devait être au téléphone avec Yuki. Shuichi entendit la voix se rapprocher.

-**Allez, dit bonjour à ton Yuki chéri.**

Les yeux à présent grands ouverts, le chanteur ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son amant mais il reçut un violent coup de rein. Ce brusque assaut lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il vit les regards satisfaits de ses tortionnaires. Il leur avait donné involontairement ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Malgré tout, il parvint à se ressaisir. Fermant la bouche et les yeux, il réussit à bloquer ses cris bien que se larmes coulaient encore abondement.

Quand les deux hommes s'écartèrent enfin, le jeune chanteur rouvrit les yeux. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps tout cela avait duré. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'à présent, il en avait fini avec lui. Enfin, c'est se qu'il pensait…

-**Je dois dire que tu m'impressionne ! Pas un son malgré tout ce qu'ils t'on fait ! Bravo ! Mais maintenant, voyons si tu peux me résister. Je n'ai pas les mêmes manières que ces deux là tu sais. Les femmes sont plus délicates, elles utilisent bien plus que leur corps pour détruire un être humain …** murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune chanteur. **Je vais enfin pouvoir entendre ta belle voix !**

Shuichi le vit s'éloigné. Quand elle revint, le jeune chanteur écarquilla les yeux : dans ses mains, elle tenait un petit scalpel et un étrange produit. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Shuichi était l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

-**Ran, tu peux me donner le tison s'il te plait ?**

L'intéressé tendit l'objet incandescent à se complice.

-**Puisque tu aime tellement Yuki, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir son nom gravé sur ton cœur,** elle posa le bout enflammer sur la peau du jeune homme qui hurla de douleur, **donc je vais te l'écrire avec ça, comme ça, tu seras sur de garder l'inscription jusqu'à ta mort !**

Tout en parlant, elle avait dessiné le kanji « Yuki » au niveau du cœur du jeune chanteur. La douleur était telle que sa vue se brouilla, il commença à tomber dans l'inconscient quand il reçu une gifle monumentale.

-**Reste avec nous petit, tu va rater le meilleur.** fit l'un des hommes

-**Merci Norio**. fit la femme

-**Mais de rien, chère Yura.**

Shuichi les regardait. Comment pouvaient-ils discuter ainsi alors qu'ils le torturaient ? Avaient-ils seulement conscience de ce qu'ils lui infligeaient ?

-**Alors, qu'es-ce que je peux bien te faire maintenant ?** se demanda-t-elle avec un air innocent. **Un petit retour au classique peut être, ou préfères-tu discuter ?** Elle regarda quelques instant sa victime, puis, devant l'absence de réponse de ce dernier, décida de converser avec lui

-**Ça fait longtemps maintenant que tu es avec Yuki ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il va en avoir marre de toi eu bout d'un moment. Après tout, tu es plus jeune que lui …**

**-Yuki m'aime ! Et je l'aime ! Il ne laissera jamais pour une raison aussi stupide que l'âge !**

**-Peut-être mais vu tous les problèmes que tu lui pose, je doute qu'il veuille rester avec toi encore longtemps. Et puis, qui voudrait d'un homme sallit par d'autres ? Je doute fort qu'il t'accepte encore quand il te retrouvera, s'il prend la peine de te chercher bien sûr …**

**-Il ne me laissera pas !** mais dans la voix du jeune homme, on pouvait entendre le début du doute.

Cette conversation permettait juste à la jeune femme de satisfaire son sadisme. Torturer sa victime à l'aide de simples mots était jouissif. Avec un peu de chance et de savoir faire, elle allait pouvoir contempler la naissance du désespoir dans les yeux du chanteur. Cette pensée l'encouragea à poursuivre son dialogue.

-**Mais si il te laissera ! Comment ne pourrait-il pas être dégouter par un être aussi impur que toi ! Rajoute à cela le fait que tu lui cause pleins de problèmes ! Votre relation a fait scandale, il doit t'héberger, il doit te nourrir et réussir à conserver son travail et maintenant il doit te chercher pour m'amuser. Tu ne crois pas que ça commence à faire beaucoup ! **

**-Mais il m'aime…** les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues du jeune homme

-**Comment le sais-tu ? T'a-t-il dit une seule fois clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour toi ?**

**-Yuki ne parle pas de ses sentiments, mais je sais bien qu'il m'aime… **

**-Donc j'avais raison, il ne te la jamais dit. Et pourtant tu t'accroche à lui**, l'interrompit-elle.

-**Si je le gênais vraiment, il m'aurait mis à la porte ou il serait parti….** répliqua Shuichi entre ceux sanglots

-**Mais n'es-ce pas ce qu'il a fait. Mais où qu'il aille tu l'a suivit, ne lui laissant plus le choix que de t'accepter dans sa vie. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il peut aimer quelqu'un qui s'est imposé à lui ?**

Shuichi ne pouvait plus répondre. Chaque nouvel argument que la femme lui donnait, aussi absurde soit il, ravivait en lui ses peurs passées. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, une pensée s'imposa dans son esprit : il était une gêne pour Yuki. En aimant Yuki plus que de raison, il s'était imposer à lui sans tenir compte des sentiments de l'écrivain. Une vague de désespoir le submergea.

En face de lui, un sourire cruel s'étirait sur le visage angélique de la jeune femme. A présent, le jeune homme accepterait sa torture comme une sorte de punition à ses fautes. En plus des séquelles physiques qui commençaient à s'accumuler, Yura avait réussit à laisser une marque psychologique sur le chanteur. Une marque qui se révélerait peut-être indélébile.

-**Bon assez discuter**, fit-elle soudain en se levant. **Je pense qu'il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.**

Shuichi se sentit qu'on détachait ses membres du lit. L'un des deux hommes, Ran certainement, l'agrippa par les cheveux. Il le traina par terre sur cinq bons mètres et le jeta. Le jeune chanteur atterrit sur le miroir qu'il brisa sous l'intensité du choc. Les bouts de ver plurent sur le corps du jeune homme, se plantant ici et là dans sa chaire. Suite à se traitement, une multitude de coup s'abattit sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus rein faire. Son corps lui faisait mal, il sentait le sang chaux couler sur son torse, ses bras, entre ses cuisses … La douleur le submergea, ne laissant aucune parcelle de son être intacte. Doucement, Shuichi glissa dans l'inconscient en espérant ne jamais en sortir.

-**Je crois qu'on y a été un peu fort là**, fit Norio en relevant la tête de sa victime.

-**Pas grave, on a qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.**

**-Ouai mais s'il ne se réveille pas ?**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est certes amoché mais pas au point d'y rester**, répliqua Yura. **En plus ça m'arrange, je vais pouvoir passer un petit coup de fil à notre cher Yuki Eiri pour savoir où il en ai !**

Elle sorti de sa poche un portable et composa le numéro de l'écrivain. Celui-ci décrocha immédiatement.

-**Moshi moshi.**

**-Ah, Yuki ! Heureuse de t'entendre. Tes recherches avancent bien ?**

**-Arrête ce petit jeux et dit moi où tu es !**

**-Ça ne fait pas parti du jeu**

**-J'en ai rien à foutre de ton putain de jeu ! Rend moi Shuichi !** répondit Yuki de plus en plus en colère

-**Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il faudra que tu le trouve pour que je te le rende. **

**-Je veux lui parler,** fit-il après un temps sa voix s'étant un peu calmé

-**Pas possible pour le moment**, répondit Yura qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette requête pourtant évidente.

-**Pourquoi ?**

-Il est dans l'incapacité de parler à qui que ce soit pour le moment. agacée par cette question

-**QU'ES-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT !**

-**Rien de bien méchant, quoi que…, enfin de toute façon il est encore vivant alors quel est la différence ?**

-**ELLE EST ENORME LA DIFFERENCE !**

-**Bon passons à autre chose. Tu n'as pas répondue à ma première question, je la réitère donc : avances tu dans tes recherches ?**

**-Bien sûr que j'avance, YURA.**

**-Bravo ! Tu as trouvé mon identité ! Je te félicite ! Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver ma position et tu auras gagné le jeu ! Bon je te laisse, notre petite boulle de poils rose vient de se réveiller ! Bye !**

Elle raccrocha avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois Yuki crier à l'autre bout du fil.

Shuichi avait rouvert les yeux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, par terre, inconscient. Il ne comprenait rien de se que disaient ses tortionnaires. Il se senti soulever de terre, puis une forte douleur aux poignets lui arracha un cri. On venait de le rattacher mais cette fois, il était debout, pendant à une chaîne comme pendrait un morceau de viande à un crochet.

-**Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi te faire, alors tu va « t'égoutter » là pendant que je m'occupe des quelques parties de ton corps qui ne son pas endommagées.** expliqua la jeune femme tout en posant le fil tranchant d'une lame sur la cuisse gauche du sa victime.

Sans plus attendre, elle découpa les rares parcelles de peau encore intactes du jeune homme. Shuichi, qui gémissait de douleur sans interruption depuis son réveil, ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plu mal. Etait-ce ces attaques de sa tortionnaire ou alors le fait d'être suspendu au dessus su sol par les poignets.

Le sang chaud coulait sur ses bras et ses épaules démises par l'écartèlement. Une petite flaque rouge se formait sous le corps du jeune homme. Elle grandissait à une vitesse impressionnante, ne donnant comme espoir de survie que quelques heures au chanteur. Dans un élan de désespoir, Shuichi hurla en fixant son regard sur la porte au fond de la salle.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd retenti. Shuichi discerna l'entrée de nombreuses personne dans la salle. Il aperçut une chevelure dorée près de lui et sombra dans l'inconscient.

A suivre …

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je suis assez fière de moi (mon côté sadique enfin satisfait mouahahahaha). J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous lirez la suite ! Le prochain chapitre expliquera comment Yuki s'y est pris pour chercher son petit Shu d'amour !

Review please !


	3. Chapitre 25

Voilà mon troisième chapitre !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2.5 : Recherches

Arrivé au commissariat, Hiroshi s'était retrouvé avec un écrivain hors de contrôle. Yuki sautait sur tout le monde. Il ne supportait pas de rester assis, là, alors que personne ne savait où se trouvait son amant. Mais le pire était de ne pas savoir ce que cette psychopathe était en train de lui faire.

-**Mais je vous l'ai dit cent fois ! Je ne sais pas qui peut être cette femme, si je le savais je ne serais pas venu ici ! **hurla Yuki.

-**Calmez-vous Uesugi-san. **fit calmement un jeune policier.

-**Que je me calme ! Comment pourrais-je rester calme dans cette situation !**

**-Vous énerver ne sert à rien. Asseyez-vous je vous pris. Nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début.** ordonna le capitaine.

C'était un homme assez âgé. Son regard dégageait une force intense. L'écrivian s'assis donc et attendit que ce nouveaux venu commence.

-**Alors, qui pourrait vous en vouloir au point d'enlever Shindo-san ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Etes-vous sur qu'il s'agit d'une femme.**

**-Oui.**

-**Pourquoi vous a-t-elle donné cette date du 9 décembre, tour de Tokyo.**

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée !** s'emporta de nouveaux le romancier.

-**Uesugi-san, la clef du problème se trouve là ! Essayez de faire le lien ! **

**- …**

**-Pour l'instant, rentrez chez vous. Un de mes hommes va vous accompagner au cas où elle rappellerait. Si c'est le cas, on pourra la localiser en traçant son appel. En attendant, je vous conseil de réfléchir quand à l'identité de cette femme. De notre côté, nous allons faire de tout notre possible pour trouver des informations. Si jamais quelque chose vous reviens, n'hésité pas à m'appeler.**

Le capitaine lui tendit une petite carte avec son numéro.

Yuki rentra donc chez lui accompagné d'Hiroshi et d'un policier. Sans un mot, il s'enferma dans son bureau.

L'écrivain resta debout adossé à la porte. Il devait reprendre ses esprits, se calmer, et chercher. Qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse femme ? 9 décembre, Tour de Tokyo … Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Yuki se dirigea vers son ordinateur. S'il devait faire quelque chose le 9 décembre, ce serais marquer sur son agenda. Mais à quelle année devait-il chercher ?

_« Ça fait bientôt deux ans que je suis avec Shuichi donc il faut que je cherche tout les 9 décembres précédents. Alors, … »_

Une fois tous les 9 décembre des années précédentes vérifié, l'écrivain du se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il réussirait à trouver l'identité de la psychopathe. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte

-**Yuki-san ? Je peux entrer ?** fit une voix familière de l'autre côté de la prote.

-**Hai.**

Yuki se leva et alla déverrouiller la porte.

-**Alors, ça avance ?** demanda le guitariste

-**Non, je n'ai encore rien trouvé.**

-**Qui pourrait vous en vouloir à ce point. Et pourquoi Shuichi et pas vous ? **

_« Oui, pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Moi aussi j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi » _pensa Yuki. Il n'avait même pas relevé l'accusation explicite dans la question du jeune homme.

-**Je ne sais pas**. répondit finalement l'écrivian.

-**Il faudrait que vous ayez tué quelqu'un pour qu'on vous en veuille autans !**

Yuki se figea. Tuer quelqu'un ? Ne l'avait-il pas fait ? N'était-il pas un assassin ? Et si cela avait un lien ? Dans ce cas il allait falloir chercher dans se sens et rouvrir une cicatrice à peine fermée …

**-Yuki-san ? Ça va ?**

**-Euh … hai.**

**-Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez tué personne ?** s'inquiéta Hiroshi.

-**Bien sûr que non kuso gaki.**

**-Ok, ok.**

Un silence profond tomba. Yuki réfléchissait à une vitesse surhumaine. Il connaissait tous les proches de Kitazawa et les savait à New York. A sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui est un lien avec son ancien senpai à Tokyo et encore moins un 9 décembre. Non, c'était impossible. Cette pensée ne le rassura qu'à moitié : il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'identité de la personne qui avait enlevé son amant. Il se retrouva donc encore une fois au point mort.

-**Yuki-san, vous ne seriez pas sorti avec une folle ? Ou je ne sais pas moi, puisque vous êtes quand même un iceberg, vous auriez pu faire un truc pas très cool à quelqu'un, je ne sais pas moi ! Réfléchissez c'est vous le salaud ! Vous devez quand même vous souvenir qui vous avez persécuté non !**

Hiro s'arrêta soudain. Deux pupilles dorées à l'aura meurtrière venaient de se fixé sur lui. Il était peut-être allé trop loin …

-**Ecoutes-moi bien, kuso gaki, je sais que je suis un peu froid mais je ne suis quand même pas un salaud. Enfin plus un salaud. De toute façon ce n'est pas à toi de me le dire. Je suis au courant que c'est de ma faute si on en est là, mais je te rappel quand même que Shuichi est MON amant donc que j'en ai quand même quelque chose à foutre. Donc si t'a rien à faire t'à qu'à te barré ! **

Visiblement, Yuki Eiri pouvait aussi craqué, et il ne valait mieux pas être là quand ça arrivait.

_« Comment Shuichi peut sortir avec un mec pareil ! » pensa Hiroshi._

-**Bon, s'il faut que vous soyez seul pour réfléchir je veux bien partir, mais je vous préviens, dès que vous avez du nouveaux, vous avez intérêt à me prévenir. Shuichi est peut-être votre amant, mais JE suis son meilleur ami alors j'ai aussi le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui que ça vous plaise ou non ! Sur ce, bonne recherches !**

Le guitariste sorti de la pièce. Peu de temps après, Yuki entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, lui confirment que le jeune homme était reparti.

_« Bon débarra, au moins je vais avoir la paix. » _

Yuki retourna près de son ordinateur. Le fait d'avoir mis dehors le guitariste l'avait un peu détendu. IL se concentra alors de nouveaux sur ses recherches.

_« Bon. Question : qu'es-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que cette folle s'en prenne à Shuichi ? Réponse : aucune idée. La seule personne à qui j'ai récemment pourri la vie c'est le gamin des Ask. Aizawa je crois. Bon je n'ai pas non plus fait grand-chose, juste un peu de rentre dedans. En même temps il l'avait mérité. Conclusion : ce n'est pas lui. Ensuite, … J'ai envoyé paitre une vielle copine, mais ça ne peut pas être elle. Ensuite, j'ai démoli la carrière d'une autre amie mais c'était pour son bien ! Elle n'avait aucun talent ! Mais c'est vrai que c'était son rêve d'écrire, mais bon quand on est nul on s'abstient. Et si j'y étais allé un peu fort ? Euh … si je me souviens bien, elle avait quelques problèmes mentaux … Merde ! Ne me dites pas que s'est juste à cause de ça ! Il faut qu'elle soit complètement folle pour kidnapper quelqu'un ! Je vais appeler chez elle, de toute façon ça fais un petit bout de temps que je ne lui ai pas parlé et je n'ai pas vraiment la mémoire des voix … »_

L'écrivain chercha donc le numéro de la jeune femme. Au bout de quatre sonneries, le répondeur se déclencha.

-**Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Yura. Yuki-chan, si c'est toi omedeto ! Tu as bien deviné, je ne sais pas si tu as compris pourquoi je joue avec toi mais je m'en fiche ! A tout de suite !**

Yuki resta figé. Il avait bien trouvé ? Elle se fichait de savoir s'il avait compris ? Mais lui ne s'en fichait pas ! Réalisant enfin qu'il connaissait à présent l'identité de la psychopathe, il se précipita hors de son bureau. Au même instant, le téléphone sonna.

Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut Yura qui répondit au traditionnel _"moshi-moshi''_. S'en suivit une discussion houleuse où l'on pouvait voire toutes les émotions possible sur le visage de l'écrivain. La conversation ne dura que quelques instants mais ce précieux temps permis au policier de tracer l'appel.

-**Je l'ai !** hurla le jeune homme

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. L'homme prévint immédiatement le capitaine qui organisa une équipe de sauvetage. Les secours avaient aussi été appelés : tout le monde savait bien que le jeune chanteur ne sortirait pas de la maison indemne.

-**Uesugi-san, vous restez ici.** déclara le capitaine

**-Quoi ! On l'a enfin retrouvé et vos voulez que j'attende là !**

**-Nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque …**

**-Je me fiche des risques ! Je vous signe une décharge si vous voulez ! On n'a pas le temps allez y je vous en pris !**

L'homme le regarda hésitant puis lança l'assaut.

-**Rester derrière et obéissez à mes ordres.** finit par dire le capitaine.

Yuki lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. L'équipe de policier entra dans la maison. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle principale mais ne virent personne. Soudain, un hurlement retenti en provenance du sous-sol. L'écrivain se précipita alors vers la porte la plus proche la défonçant sans tenir compte des avertissements des policiers. Arrivé en bas d'un escalier, l'écrivain enfonça une seconde porte.

Devant ses yeux, suspendu par les poignets au dessus d'une flaque vermeille, son amant fermait doucement les yeux.

-**SHUICHI ! **

Le romancier traversa la pièce. Arrivé à la hauteur de son amant, il tenta de le détacher. Autour de lui, les policiers arrêtaient les tortionnaires. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement. Ils allongèrent le jeune chanteur sur une civière constatant avec horreur l'état de celui-ci.

-**Il a arrêté de respiré !** cria l'un des secouristes

D'autres personnes s'approchèrent alors de la civière, posant un ballon de ventilation sur la bouche du jeune homme tentant de le faire revenir.

-**Shuichi réveilles-toi. Oi, respires ! RESPIRE SHU !** hurla Yuki en s'approchant du corps de son amant inerte.

-**Uesugi-san, écartez vous.**

**-SHUICHI !**

Le jeune homme venait de tousser.

**-Sa respiration et revenu mais elle est très faible**, il faut l'évacué.

Les secouristes partirent avec le jeune chanteur, toujours dans un état critique. Yuki sorti avec eux et croisa le capitaine.

-**Allez-y. On a bouclé les trois, restez avec lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne s'en sortiront pas.**

L'homme appuya sa déclaration d'un regard vers la petite touffe de cheveux rose. Il avait rarement vu pareils blessures, en quand il en avait croisé, la victime était morte avant. L'écrivain remercia le capitaine et monta dans l'ambulance.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital centrale, le romancier fut contrains d'attendre devant la prote des soins intensifs, ignorant du sort de son amant.

A suivre …

Voilà encre un chapitre. Je suis assez dessus de moi mais bon, le prochain sera meilleur (enfin j'espère).

N'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello minna-san !

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fic !

**Note :** le rêve de Shuichi et en _italique_.

Chapitre 3 : Douleur

**Hôpital centrale de Tokyo**

Yuki le regardait. Pour le moment, son jeune compagnon ne c'était pas encore réveiller mais les médecins lui avaient assurés qu'il ne risquait plus rien.

Son si beau visage avait été déformé par les coups. Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué l'écrivain était la brûlure sur le torse de son amant une blessure formant le kanji de son nom. L'attente interminable qui avait suivit leur arrivée à l'hôpital n'avait pas arrangé l'état de stress du romancier. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures aux médecins pour parvenir à arrêter les trop nombreuses hémorragies internes et externes du jeune chanteur. Depuis, le chanteur dormais, ce qui lui évitait en partie les douleurs post opératoires. Mais, si son sommeil était pour le moment paisible, l'écrivain ne doutait pas que celui-ci se transformerait rapidement en une succession de cauchemars. Après tout, qui pouvait sortir indemne d'une telle cruauté et de tels actes sans une cicatrice mental indélébile, le viol n'arrangeant en rien.

Une rage sourde l'habitait. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à un jeune garçon innocent et surtout comment pouvait-on considérer ça comme … un jeu ? Au fond de lui, Yuki n'avait qu'une envie : sortir les responsables de prison et leur faire subir un châtiment bien plus funeste et douloureux que ce qu'ils avaient fait vivre à son petit protéger. Mais pour le moment, son inquiétude l'empêchait de seulement sortir de cette chambre d'hôpital. Il n'avait pas été capable de protéger son amant, il devait au moins rester à ses côtés en espérant qu'il l'accepte toujours à son réveil.

Shuichi ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait mal, tout son corps n'était que douleur. Mais sa souffrance était aussi mentale. Il se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur son visage tuméfié.

-**Shu ! Tu es réveillé ! Mais tu pleures, tu as mal quelque part, tu veux que j'appelle un médecin,** fit Yuki aussi soulagé qu'inquiet. **Ne bouge pas je vais chercher quelqu'un.**

Alors qu'il se levait pour partir, il sentit une faible main le retenir.

-**Reste, je t'en pris.** dit faiblement le jeune chanteur

Une fois encore, Yuki ne put que s'imaginer le calvaire qu'avait du vivre son amant. La voix d'ordinaire si mélodieuse du jeune homme avait été transformée en râle disgracieux par les hurlements.

-**D'accord, je reste avec toi, ne t'inquiètes pas.** dit doucement Yuki en prenant la main de son amant. **Si tu as besoin de quelque chose dit le moi. Les médecins ont dit que tu aurais encore mal à ton réveil mais ils peuvent te faire dormir si tu veux.**

-**Non. Je suis bien comme ça.** même s'il souffrait, le chanteur était heureux de savoir son amant à ces côtés.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sans rien dire. Main dans la main. Se fut cependant Shuichi qui brisa le silence.

-**Eiri je …**

**-Oui,** l'encouragea-t-il

-**Tu sais…, ils m'ont….** Le jeune homme tentait de parler, mais les larmes qui c'étaient remise à couler l'en empêchait.

-**Je sais Shu, je sais. Tu n'es pas obliger d'en parler d'accord ? Je suis là, tout va bien maintenant. **

L'écrivain se pencha pour prendre son amant dans ses bras. Cependant, ce geste n'eu pas l'effet escompté. Se remémorant son supplice, le chanteur rejeta le blond en poussant un petit cri de frayeur. Il se cacha ensuite sous ses draps, tremblant et gémissant de peur.

Yuki ne c'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Le traitement qu'on lui avait infligé avait visiblement bouleversé le jeune homme jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

-**Shu, tout va bien. Il n'y a que moi ici. Tu n'a rien à craindre.**

Shuichi sortit lentement de sous ses couvertures. Voyant Yuki, il se calma lentement. L'écrivain avançait pas à pas, pour ne pas surprendre le jeune homme. Il s'assit ensuite sur la chaise à côté su lit. Avec une douceur extrême il saisit la main blanche du chanteur.

-**Tu me reconnais. Je suis là, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.**

**-Gomen Eiri,** dit Shuichi entre deux sanglots.

-**Chuuuut, daijoobu. C'est ma faute, j'ai été trop brusque.**

**-Gomene …**

Au bout d'une demi heure, le chanteur s'endormis finalement, sans avoir cessé de pleurer.

Yuki sorti de la chambre pour laisser son amant se reposer en paix. Il était maintenant rassurer de l'avoir vu éveillé. Mais les réactions du jeune chanteur laissaient présager des mois de réadaptation longs et difficiles.

Dans le couloir, toutes les personnes venu prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme se levèrent à la sorti d'Eiri. L'écrivain les regarda quelques instant. Sans surprise, il vit Hiroshi et Suguru accompagnés de K et Sakano. Mika était aussi présente mais pas son époux se qui n'étonna en rien le romancier. La sœur de Shuichi était venue. Tous interrogeaient du regard le nouvel arrivant.

- **Il s'est réveiller un peu mais là il dort. Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser se reposer encore.**

**-Et, il va bien ?** demanda Maiko toujours inquiète pour son frère

-**Bien sûr, il souffre physiquement mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus…,** Yuki fit une pause devant le regard inquisiteurs de son auditoire**, il n'a pas supporté que je le touche. J'ai juste pu prendre sa main et encore, j'ai eu du mal. **

**-Le choc a du être terrible.** constata Hiroshi

-**Mais ce n'est que passager ! Shu va vite aller mieux j'en suis sûre ! Et puis, il craquera quand il ne pourra plus faire de câlins à son Yuuuuki d'amour,** lança la sœur du chanteur.

Beaucoup sourirent à cette intervention et on put même voir le légendaire bloc de glace Yuki Eiri rougir légèrement. Mais au fond d'eux, ils savaient bien que malgré la bonne humeur toujours éclatante du chanteur, certaine blessures allaient prendre du temps pour guérir et qu'elles laisseraient une marque indélébile.

_-Alors mon petit, sa fait mal ? demanda innocemment Yura, tu n'a qu'à appeler Yuki, il viendra peut-être te sauver, ou peut-être pas …_

_Shuichi hurlait, priant pour qu'elle arrête. Il n'en pouvait plus_, _chaque partie de son corps saignait abondamment et les hommes qui ravageaient son corps s'appuyaient sur ses blessures. Une main le pris par l'épaule et le secoua._

-**Shindô-san, Shindô-san. ****Réveillez-vous.** fit une infirmière en poussant doucement l'épaule du convalescent.

Le jeune homme était en sueur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il prit la jeune femme pour Yura. Il hurla en se dégageant de la prise de celle-ci, la repoussant le plus loin possible. Shuichi tenta de se lever pour s'échapper mais avec deux jambes, un bras et trois côtes cassées plus deux autres fêlées, il ne put que s'effondrer sur le sol. Ses mouvements désespérés avaient rouvert certaines blessures qui recommençaient à saigner. Le jeune chanteur retomba donc rapidement dans l'inconscient.

Yuki ayant entendu le vacarme de la chambre s'était précipiter vers celle-ci. Là, il découvrit son amant gisant inerte sur le sol blanc, une infirmière appelant un médecin et une autre assise sur le sol se tenant le coude.

-**Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda Yuki paniqué.

L'infirmière raconta tous ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'écrivain, toujours aussi inquiet pour son amant. Le médecin entra dans la chambre et aidé de plusieurs infirmières, remit le jeune homme sur son lit. Hélas, les blessures qui continuaient de saigné conduisirent une nouvelle fois le chanteur au bloc.

Yuki attendait dans le couloir avec les autres. Il leur avait tout expliqués quand ceux-ci étaient rentrés de leur déjeuner. Tous attendaient donc des nouvelles de leur ami, leur frère ou leur amant.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune chanteur regagna sa chambre toujours inconscient mais hors de danger. Yuki décida de rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

L'écrivain c'était endormis sur sa chaise. Il fut réveillé par des gémissements. Regardant son amant, il constata que celui-ci était couvert de sueur. Il devait certainement refaire un cauchemar. Le romancier hésitait : devait-il le sortir de son rêve ou ferrait-il mieux d'attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux de lui-même. Sentant son amant trembler de tous ses membres, il choisit la première option.

-**Shu, réveilles-toi.** murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Comme la première fois, il fut surpris par la présence à ses côté. Il tenta de se dégager de la main de son pseudo-agresseur mais celui-ci tint bon.

-**Lâchez-moi ! NOOOOOOON !**

**-Shu, calme toi c'est moi ! C'est Eiri !**

**-Yuki ! A l'aide !** hurla de nouveaux le jeune chanteur sans s'apercevoir de son erreur

-**Je te dis que c'est moi, calme toi à la fin !**

**-Eiri … ? Tu es là … ?**

**-Oui, c'est moi. **

**-Pour de vrai ?**

**-Oui, pour de vrai. Regarde.** et il se pencha au dessus du lit, en prenant garde à ne pas touchez le petit corps.

Le chanteur se détendit doucement, la présence de son amant le rassurant. Si Yuki était là, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiété.

-**Gomen Eiri,** dit faiblement le jeune homme

-**Ce n'est rien Shu. Dors maintenant.**

-**Mais tu sais, tout à l'heure, elle était revenu, elle était dans ma chambre. J'ai voulu lui échapper mais…mais…,** continua le chanteur dont les larmes montait aux yeux.

-**Chuuuut. Ce n'était pas elle, c'était une infirmière. Ne t'inquiète pas, Elle ne reviendra jamais, je te le promets.**

-**Mais alors… j'ai fais du mal… à… une infirmière ?**

**-Non elle n'a rien eu, tu l'as juste poussée. Elle n'a rien. Alors dors.**

**-Tu reste avec moi, un Eiri ?**

**-Oui, je resterais toujours avec toi.**

Le chanteur sourit faiblement puis se rendormis aussi vite qu'il s'était réveillé.

Dans le silence de la chambre, Yuki regarda son amant. Non, plus jamais il ne le laisserait seul, quel qu'en soit la raison, il ne quitterait plus jamais son amant. Il le protégerait pour l'éternité.

Après deux jours complets de sommeil agité, le jeune chanteur commençait à reprendre des couleurs. Une partie de ses coupures avait cicatrisé laissant sur sa peau de multiples marques plus où moins voyantes. Mais, le jeune homme ne supportait toujours aucun contact physique, Yuki et Maiko étant les seuls à parvenir à lui tenir la main. Même Hiroshi ne pouvait faire se geste simple sans effrayer son ami. Il fallait donc être extrêmement prudent quand aux attitudes à avoir avec le chanteur. Mais, malgré le sourire de Shuichi, beaucoup avait compris que la douleur était toujours là. Le chanteur était faussement joyeux, il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis et surtout son amant, mais au fond de lui, la peur, le doute et la souffrance le tenait.

A peine une demi-journée après le réveille de Shuichi, les médias tentaient par tous les moyens d'obtenir une interview ou même une simple photo du convalescent. Ce jour là, un petit groupe de journalistes avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'hôpital. Mais, ils se heurtèrent au guitariste des Bad Luck quand ils voulurent entrer dans la chambre.

-**Nakano-san, une déclaration ? Pouvez-vous nous renseigner sur l'état de santé de Shindô-san ?**

**-Assez avec vos questions ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangés tout le monde ! Pour le moment Shuichi a besoin de repos alors laissez le tranquille !**

**-Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire dans quel état d'esprit il se trouve ? Peut-il nous accorder une interview ? …**

Les journalistes se turent quand Yuki sorti de la chambre. Il avait entendu un vacarme incroyable depuis le chevet de son amant. Ce bruit ayant inquiéter le jeune chanteur, il était sorti voir quelle en était le cause. Et là, il était tombé nez à nez avec des journalistes !

-**Yuki-sensei (1). Vous êtes l'amant de Shindô-san. Avez-vous une déclaration ?** demanda la plus courageuse des journalistes ses confrères ayant pris peur à la vue du visage de l'écrivain.

-**Oui je vais vous faire une déclaration. FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMPS IMMEDIATEMENT BANDE DE VAUTOURS ! On est dans un hôpital alors je n'aurais aucun regret a vous faire bouffez vos putain de micro puisqu'il y a une gentille équipe de médecin qui pourrais vous les faire recracher ! ALORS CASSEZ VOUS !**

Les journalistes, effrayer par le romancier fou de rage et étant persuader de la véracité de ses propos, détalèrent dans les couloirs vers la sorti.

-**Tu sais y faire toi avec eux,** commenta le guitariste légèrement tendu par l'intervention spectaculaire de l'écrivain.

-**Facile, il suffit de leur parler un peu fermement…** répliqua Yuki, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Sans un mot de plus, l'écrivain regagna la chambre de son amant en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

-**Qu'es-ce qu'il c'est passer ? Je t'ai entendu crier !** demanda le jeune chanteur tout tremblant.

-**Rien, calme-toi. C'était juste ces enfoirés de journaleux.** répondit calmement Yuki en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Il reprit doucement la main de son amant. **Je peux te poser une question Shuichi ?**

-**Oui, bien sûr mon Yuki**

**-Es-ce que tu … m'en veux ?**

**-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal !**

**-C'est de ma faute si…tout Ça est arrivé…,** en disant cela, Yuki sentit les larmes montées à ses yeux.

-**Mais non voyons !** répondit Shuichi. **Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que tout cela arriverait ! Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable !**

-**Mais …,** sa voix se perdit. Yuki pleurait à présent.

Cela faisait longtemps que Shuichi n'avait pas vu son amant pleurer. Son sentiment de culpabilité en fut ravivé. En plus des paroles de sa tortionnaire, Shuichi s'en voulait à présent d'être une cause d'inquiétude pour son amant.

Avec un effort surhumain, Shuichi s'approcha de l'écrivain en larme et tendit ses bras vers lui. Il voulait le réconforter même si le contact de cet autre corps le terrorisait toujours. Voyant la volonté de son amant, Yuki le pris doucement dans ses bras et y pleura quelques instant. L'étreinte fut de courte durée, les appareils médicaux indiquant une accélération anormale du rythme cardiaque du chanteur. L'écrivain se recula, et contempla une fois de plus l'homme devant lui.

Shuichi essayait en vain de calmer ses tremblements, mais la peur du à son étreinte était trop forte. Comprenant l'effort qu'avait du faire le chanteur pour le réconforter, l'écrivain repris sa main et la caressa doucement dans l'espoir de calmer son jeune amant.

Shuichi resta près d'un mois à l'hôpital le temps que ses blessures les plus importantes se soient refermées ainsi que ses os ressoudés. Malgré tout, Shuichi devait se déplacer en fauteuil roulant le temps de la rééducation ayant eu les deux jambes et un bras cassé, t'utilisation de béquille devenait impossible.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il rentra chez lui avec Yuki à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un comportement sur protecteur, ne laissant personne s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de son amant. Seul Maiko et Hiroshi en avait le droit et encore, le guitariste avait du batailler pour obtenir cette permission.

Maintenant, une nouvelle épreuve attendait le chanteur et son amant : il faudrait apprendre à vivre avec ce lourd passé.

A suivre…

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je n'ai pas du tout parler des parents de Shuichi. Ça peut paraître bizarre vu les circonstances mais puisqu'on en parle pas vraiment dans l'anime je les ai laissés de côté. J'espère que ça reste quand même réaliste … En tout cas excusez-moi pour ça !

Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe, excusez-moi aussi (je suis dyslexique donc ce n'est pas toujours évident). S'il y a vraiment de grosses fautes qui m'auraient échappées, merci de me les envoyer !

Merci de l'avoir lu ! Review svp !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Vivre pout toi » !

Merci encore !

1 : Au Japon, les auteurs sont appelés sensei.


	5. Chapitre 4

Yo !

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'on posté des reviews (sa m'encourage à écrire la suite !). Donc merci beaucoup !

**Note :** je pars en vacances se soir et comme je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir posté la suite pendant ces deux prochaines semaines ! désolée d'avance !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 : Parce que je t'aime

Cela faisait une semaine que Shuichi était sorti de l'hôpital. Visiblement, le fait de se déplacer en fauteuil roulant ne le gênait par trop. Mais, se mode de transport avait de nombreux désavantages. Par exemple, il lui était très difficile de se coucher ou même de se laver seul. Au début, Yuki lui avait proposé de l'aider, ce qui l'avait touché bien plus que ne pouvait l'imaginer l'écrivain mais le jeune chanteur ne supportant toujours aucun contact physique, il avait réussit à se débrouiller seul.

Yuki avait d'ailleurs été impressionné par cette autonomie soudaine. Le chanteur possédait nombre de qualités insoupçonnées. Malgré tout, l'écrivain restait très inquiet quand au comportement de son jeune amant. Toutes les nuits, le jeune homme était en proies à de nombreux cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de récupérer.

Shuichi était donc dans un état de fatigue intense le jour où son ami Hiroshi vint lui rendre visite.

-**Yo ! Alors comment ça va ?** demanda joyeusement le guitariste.

-**Tout va bien ! Tient installe toi sur le canapé je reviens tout de suite**. lui répondit le jeune homme en chuchotant.

-**Pourquoi tu parles si bas ? **fit Hiro sur le même ton.

-**Yuki travail dans son bureau, il ne faut pas le déranger. Tu sais, il a pris du retard à cause de moi …**

Hiroshi regarda un instant son ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air bien. Deux énormes cernes violettes dessinaient le bas de ses yeux. _« Mais pourquoi t'inquiètes tu pour cet écrivain stupide ? Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il se fiche de toi ? S'il tenait un minimum à toi, il serrait là ! D'accord, je ne peux pas l'accuser de travailler mais bon, il y a des limites non ! »_ pensa Hiro.

-**D'accord alors je ne ferais pas de bruit !** répondit-il gentiment. Il ne voulait pas vexer le jeune homme et il savait surtout que toute remarque désagréable sur l'écrivain ne servirait à rien.

Le guitariste s'installa dans le canapé. Son ami revint rapidement, apportant deux sodas et une boîte de pookies à la fraise.

-**Alors, qu'es-ce qui t'amènes ?**

**-Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami ! Je n'ai pas le droit ?**

**-Bien sur que si ! Tu sais je vais très bien. Je fais de la rééducation, bientôt je pourrais arrêter le fauteuil roulant et je pense pouvoir reprendre les répétitions à la fin du moi ! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire des nouvelles paroles !**

**-Tu n'es pas obliger de reprendre tout de suite. Il faut te reposer, personne ne t'en voudra et puis …**

**-Je vais bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre !**

**-Ne force pas trop quand même …**

-**Mais je vous dis que je vais bien,** répondit Shuichi en haussant la voix. **Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça ! Laissez-moi faire ce que je veux, je ne suis pas mort !** le jeune homme pleurait maintenant.

-**Shuichi …**

Hiro s'approcha du chanteur. Il tendit ses bras pour enlacer son ami. Grave erreur, le guitariste l'avait à peine touché qu'il poussa un cri en reculant. Le fauteuil du chanteur bascula en arrière faisant chuter les deux hommes. Hiro se retrouva alors sur Shuichi se qui fit paniquer encore un peu plus le chanteur. Il se dégagea en hurlant et rampa derrière un fauteuil.

-**Non mais qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ici ! **demanda Yuki avec colère en sortant de son bureau.

Voyant Hiroshi au sol, sa colère retomba.

-**Shuichi ? Où es-tu ?** fit l'écrivain inquiet.

Le guitariste lui fit un signe en direction du fauteuil. Le contournant, Yuki découvrit son amant en boule. Il tremblait et pleurait en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-**Shu, calme-toi**

Pas de réponse.

-**Shu, regardes moi**.

Le jeune homme releva la tête.

-**Eiri, c'est toi ?**

**-Oui c'est moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Gomen Eiri, gomen**

Et le chanteur pleura de plus belle. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Yuki pour le calmer, celui- ci ne pouvant le toucher.

-**Gomen Eiri, Hiro, je ne voulais pas …**

**-Chuuut. Bon j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé !** fit Yuki aux deux musiciens

Hiroshi raconta alors toute la scène à l'écrivain. Mais au fur et à mesure de son récit, le guitariste s'inquiéta de son sort. Le visage de Yuki était passé de l'impassibilité à la colère profonde.

-**Baka ! Tu sais pourtant bien qu'il ne faut pas le toucher ! Comment voulais-tu le réconforter en lui faisant peur ! **hurla l'écrivain

-**Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup !**

**-Parce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Tu l'étonne là !**

**-Arrêtez de crier,** fit Shuichi doucement

-**En tout cas heureusement que je viens le voir ton cher amant sinon il se sentirait bien seul !** continua Hiroshi sans prêter attention au chanteur

-**Arrêtez de crier**, dit Shuichi un peu plus fort

-**Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là,** répondit Yuki à Hiro

-**Je veux dire que tu ne t'occupe pas du tout de lui !**

**-ARRETEZ DE CRIER ! **

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui. Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à voir Shuichi hurler pour les départager. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir le si gentil Shuichi les rappeler à l'ordre ainsi.

-**Excuse nous Shuichi, je vais y aller maintenant.**

**-Ouai c'est ça, à plus.**

**-Je vais te raccompagner Hiro.**

-**Non c'est bon.**

**-Ouai, il connait le chemin.**

**-Reposes toi bien.**

**-Merci.**

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils restèrent un long moment debout, sans rien dire. Ce fut finalement Yuki (miracle !) qui prit la parole le premier.

-**Tu es sur que tous va bien ?**

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Eiri. Oh, gomen, je t'ai déranger. Tu m'avais pourtant dire de ne pas faire de bruit.**

**-Baka ! Tu crois que je pense à ça maintenant ? Je dois déjà m'occuper de toi !**

**-Gomen …**

**-Mais non, allez, je vais faire à manger. Qu'es-ce que tu veux manger ?**

**-N'importe, fais ce que tu veux.**

Yuki parti dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Shuichi se rassit dans son fauteuil. Bientôt, il n'en aurait plus besoin, cela lui faciliterait les choses.

Yuki avait mis à chauffer des restes. Il n'avait pas le talent de son amant pour la cuisine. Pendant qu'il mettait la table, il repensa à l'incident. Peut-être devait-il parler au chanteur. Le traumatisme était récent mais il fallait trouver un moyen pour remettre en confiance le jeune homme. D'autant plus que la date du procès avançait à grand pas et qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit. Il allait devoir réussir à convaincre Shuichi de le laisser le toucher et pour cela il allait devoir trouver les mots pour l'aider. Cette perspective ne l'emballait pas trop, mais il savait au fond de lui que s'il ne faisait rien, le chanteur allait s'enfermer dans sa peur pour ne plus en sortir. Une fois le plat chaud, il appela son amant, non sans une légère boule au ventre.

L'écrivain regardait son amant manger. Il détailla son visage, d'une pâleur extrême. La fatigue se lisait facilement sur ses traits, séquelles de trop nombreux cauchemars. Il avait également perdu beaucoup de poids malgré sa mobilité réduite. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il commença à parler :

-**Shuichi, il faut qu'on parle.**

-**Oui mon Yuki ?**

**-Depuis que tu es arrivé à l'hôpital, tu ne supporte aucun contact physique.**

**-Mais si voyons, tient regarde. **

Shuichi tendit sa main, Yuki la pris.

-**Tu vois, tout va bien !**

**-D'accord.**

Mais l'écrivain n'allait pas se laisser battre à ce petit jeu. Il se leva en faisant mine d'aller chercher le sel et quand il passa devant le chanteur, il lui effleura intentionnellement le bras. La réaction fut immédiate, le jeune homme replia son bras près de son corps en regardant son amant.

-**Alors ?**

**-Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout !**

-**Mais oui, je t'ai surpris ! Et quand ton ami à voulu te consoler ça t'as aussi surpris ! Arrêtes de me mentir, ce n'est pas grave, tu peux me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas !**

Yuki commençait à sérieusement s'énerver. Shuichi avait les larmes aux yeux.

**-Gomen Yuki, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je ne voulais pas … je … je …**

**-Calme-toi. Bon maintenant, il va falloir qu'on trouve un système pour te réhabituer. Fini de manger et rejoint moi dans la chambre ok ?**

-**Hai, Eiri**.

L'écrivain se retrouva donc sur le lit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'approcher le jeune homme sans pour autant le bloquer. Son amant arriva rapidement. Se soulevant avec ses bras de son fauteuil, il s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

-**Alors, pour commencer, tu vas tendre ton bras.**

Le chanteur s'exécuta.

-**Maintenant, je vais toucher ta main, puis ton avant bras pour arriver jusqu'à l'épaule. Si ça ne va pas, tu dois me le dire compris ?**

**-Hai**

Yuki pris la main de son amant. Il fit ensuite doucement remonter ses doigts sur le bras du jeune homme, se contentant d'effleurer celui-ci. Arriver au coude, le jeune homme eu un mouvement de recul. Il avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration c'était sensiblement accélérée.

-**Calme-toi. Tout va bien, je suis là et je ne vais pas te faire de mal.** fit Yuki de sa voix grave et suave.

Il attendit cependant que le jeune homme se détende un minimum pour reprendre son ascension. Arriver à l'épaule, il retira doucement sa main.

-**Voilà, tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile …**

_« Parle pour toi … » _pensa Shuichi

-**Bon, maintenant je vais recommencer en appuyant un peu plus fort.**

Yuki recommença l'opération sur les deux bras pendant une heure. Au début, Shuichi restait très tendu mais au fur et à mesure, il réussit à oublier provisoirement son traumatisme pour faire confiance à son amant.

-**Eiri, on peu arrêter s'il te plait, je suis fatigué.**

-**D'accord mais on recommencera demain.** _Il faut absolument que tu arrive à me faire confiance._ pensa Yuki. **Va te coucher je vais finir mon chapitre.**

Le chanteur répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à rester en contact prolongé avec son amant. Mais la perspective de la nuit l'angoissait. Depuis « sa mésaventure », il n'avait pas passé une nuit sans cauchemar et il avait toujours peur de réveiller son amant. Yuki devait travailler sur son roman jusqu'à tard dans les soirées alors il fallait rester silencieux. L'écrivain risquait d'être fatiguer et le jeune chanteur ne voulait pas devenir une gêne pour lui. C'est donc avec toutes ses pensées noires qu'il se coucha.

Yuki écrivait dans son bureau. Cela devait faire une heure qu'il avait laissé son amant dans la chambre. Il espérait que celui-ci pourrait se reposer un minimum. L'écrivain enregistra son chapitre et parti se coucher, non sans une certaine inquiétude.

Arriver dans la chambre, il s'arrêta une minute devant le petit corps sous ses draps. Il était calme et sa respiration était régulière. Visiblement, son sommeil n'était pas _encore _déranger. Yuki se coucha donc près de lui en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher. Il s'endormit rapidement, lui aussi épuisé par cette journée.

Yuki fut réveillé à 5 heures par des coups de pieds.

-**Non mais tu va te calmer oui !**

Il se stoppa en voyant son amant en sueur et tremblant.

-**Non … laissez-moi … **haletait-il

-**Shu, réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar**

**-Non pas ça … NON,** hurla le jeune homme en se tenant le torse.

-**Shu, réveilles-toi !**

Le chanteur ouvrit les yeux. Dans le noir, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer son amant. Il le repoussa avec une force qui impressionna l'écrivain.

-**Shu, c'est moi, Eiri. Reste calme tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve.**

**-Eiri,** répondit faiblement le jeune homme qui avait reconnu la voix de son amant, **j'ai mal.**

-**Où ça ?**

**-Ma brûlure.**

Le chanteur avait en effet la main crispée au niveau de sa récente brûlure.

-**Enlève ton T-shirt, je vais regarder ça.**

Pendant que le chanteur s'exécutait, l'écrivain alluma la lumière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la blessure de son jeune amant. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de malaise de se rependre en lui. La vision de son pseudonyme inscrit sur le torse de son amant, ravivait sa culpabilité.

**-Je ne vois rien de particulier. Comment ça te fais mal ?**

-**Ç****a me brûle,** gémit le chanteur

-**Je ne peux pas appeler le médecin à cette heure là … Tu pense pouvoir attendre jusqu'à 8h ou tu préfères qu'on aille aux urgences tout de suite ?**

-**Je pense que ça va passer,** répondit Shuichi. Bien sûr il aurait voulut aller à l'hôpital mais il ne voulait pas embêter son amant pour une simple douleur alors que celui-ci était certainement fatigué.

-**Ok, je vais te chercher des médicaments, je pense qu'on doit avoir de quoi faire dans la salle de bain rallonges-toi, je reviens.**

-**Non, laisse je vais y aller. Recouches-toi.**

Avant que l'écrivain ait pu protester, Shuichi c'était levé. Sa vue était trouble, il avait énormément mal à la poitrine. Il chancela avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

-**SHUICHI !**

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans leur lit. Sur son front, il sentait un linge fraic et humide. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-**Shu,** fit Yuki dans un souffle de soulagement. **Tu vas bien ?**

-**Eiri, qu'es-ce qu'il c'est passé ?**

**-Vous avez fait une chute de tension jeune homme, certainement due à un stress important ou un manque de sommeil. Mais d'après ce que m'a dit votre ami, le manque de sommeil est la raison la plus plausible.**

-**Okamura-sensei ? C'est vous ?** demanda faiblement le chanteur

-**Et oui jeune homme ! Bon je vous ai prescrit des somnifères, mais il faudra quand même vous reposer au moins pendant une semaine.**

**-Mais …**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Le manque de sommeil peut rapidement devenir dangereux, alors du repos et du calme. **

**-Hai, Okamura-sensei.**

**-Bon, je vais vous laissez maintenant. Bonne journée.**

**-Au revoir.**

Yuki raccompagna le docteur à la porte et revint au près de son amant.

-**Eiri, quelle heure est-il ?**

**-Pas loin de 7h**

-**Si tôt ! Pourquoi t'as appelé le médecin à une heure pareil !**

**-Réfléchit andouille ! J'allais pas te laisser crever par terre !**

**-A oui, gomen Eiri …**

Un silence passe …_(ou gros blanc comme vous voulez)_

-**Ta brûlure va mieux ? **

-**Oui oui, c'est passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout à l'heure J'avais vraiment mal. C'était comme si ELLE avait recommencé comme la première fois. **dit Shuichi en frissonnant.

Yuki ne répondit rien.

-_Flash Back-_

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, il a dit qu'il avait mal à la poitrine et il est tombé dans les pommes_

_-Pour ce qui est du malaise, je pense à une simple chute de tension. Il dort bien._

_-Si par là vous entendez dormir moins de 2 heures par nuit je dirais que oui._

_-Insomnies ?_

_-En quelque sorte. Depuis son agression, il ne cesse de faire de nombreux cauchemars. Mais pour ce qui est de sa brûlure ? C'est normal qu'elle lui ait fait si mal ?_

_-A première vue, je dirais que la cicatrisation est bonne et qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiété. Tout ceci m'incite à pensé à une réaction post-traumatique. Autrement dit, son cerveau lui fait revivre ses souffrances pour tenter de les comprendre. Cette brûlure a du créer un réel choc pour lui alors il essaye par tous les moyen de la « comprendre ». Il est aussi possible qu'un événement, même anodin, est pu lui rappeler ce moment de douleur et donc que son cerveau lui ai fait revivre celle-ci. C'est très courant dans les cas d'accidents de la route ou autres accidents._

_-Je ne sais pas si on peu qualifier ce qui lui est arrivé d'accident._

_-Je suis d'accord avec vous, cependant, cette piste reste la plus probable. Il va donc falloir que vous soyez très vigilent à tout ce qui pourra lui rappeler cela. Si les symptômes persistent, il faudra certainement le faire suivre psychologiquement. A ce moment là, rappelez-moi, je vous donnerais l'adresse d'un confrère._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais un très bon psy …_

_-Fin du Flash Back-_

-**Eiri ?**

**-A pardon, je réfléchissais. Tu as faim, maintenant qu'on est réveillé autant déjeuner non ?**

**-Oui tu as raison.**

**-Bouges pas, je vais préparer quelque chose et je t'apporte ça.**

Shuichi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le grand Yuki Eiri allait lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit. Trop content de cette perspective, le jeune homme s'installa confortablement sur son oreiller.

L'écrivain revint quelques minutes plus tard aves deux plateaux. Visiblement, il avait décidé de partager son repas avec son amant, ce qui rajouta au bonheur de ce dernier. Yuki s'installa à côté de son amant.

-**Tiens.** dit-il simplement en posant un des plateaux sur les genoux du jeune homme

-**Merci mon Yuki ! Ai shiteru Eiri.**

L'interesser ne répondit rien, se contentant de boire son café noir. Une fois le repas terminer dans le silence, l'écrivain ramena les plateaux dans la cuisine.

-**Eiri, tu peux m'apporter mon cahier et mon crayon s'il-te-plait ?**

**-Pour quoi faire ?**

**-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir d'écrire ma chanson hier, alors je me disais …**

**-Hors de question.**

**-Mais Eiri, …**

**-Non c'est non. Le médecin t'a dit de te reposer alors tu va me faire le plaisir de prendre tes cachets et de te recoucher compris ?**

**-Ecrire n'à jamais tuer personne ?**

-**Si c'est tes textes on peut se demander,** Shuichi l'assassina du regard. Il détestait qu'on se moque de ces chansons. **En tout cas, **repris Yuki un sourire malsain aux lèvres,** tu va me faire le plaisir de dormir ! Tu fais bien trop de bruit quand tu es debout et je ne peux pas ma concentrer sur mon roman !**

Yuki regretta tout de suite cette dernière remarque. Apparemment, le jeune homme ne voulait surtout pas déranger son amant et ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait blessé au plus haut point. Lui qui tentait de passer inaperçu dès que l'écrivain commençait à écrire venait de ce prendre une remarque cinglante en pleine face.

-**Ok je dors.**

Sans un mot de plus, le chanteur avala deux cachets et s'emmitoufla sous les draps, la tête cachée par son oreiller. Le sommeil l'emporta plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il dormit pendant plus de 4 heures, son record depuis sa sortie d'hôpital. Quand il se réveilla, il sorti sans bruit de son lit pour se dirigé vers le salon. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'utiliser son fauteuil roulant, de peur que les roues produisent un son qui puisse déranger l'écrivain encore dans son bureau. C'est donc difficilement et à l'aide des murs que Shuichi parvint à s'installer dans le canapé. Il saisit alors son cahier et don crayon rose Kumagoro pour continuer la rédaction de ses paroles.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Yuki, qui c'était levé pour vérifier que son bubble-gum rose dormait toujours d'un sommeil réparateur, se retrouva fixé par deux yeux lavandes.

-**Tu es déjà réveillé ? **

**-Non non, je suis en plein rêve là !**

**-Ah ah ah, hilarant.**

**-Ba réfléchit, tu demande à quelqu'un qui te regarde s'il est réveillé alors forcement, je ne vais pas te répondre que je dors. Mais on dirait que tu ne m'as pas entendu me levé … Je suis donc si bruyant que ça ?**

Aï, ça s'annonçait mal pour Yuki. Le chanteur ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné sa petite remarque. Mais l'écrivain n'allait pas le laisser gagner ce petit jeu ! Il avait une réputation à défendre !

-**Si, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti d'ailleurs, je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre quelque chose bouger !** répliqua-t-il.

-**Ah oui, alors depuis combien de temps je me suis levé alors ?** demanda Shuichi, certain que son amant ne pourrait lui répondre.

-**Je dirais dix ou quinze minutes.** répondit Eiri en regardant sa montre. Il avait déjà pris ce genre de somnifère et savait donc combien de temps ils agissaient en moyenne.

-**Raté ! ****Ça**** fait au moins une demi-heure**. mentit Shuichi qui ne voulait pas perdre la partie.

-**Tu mens.**

**-Non.**

**-Si**

**-Non.**

**-Si**

**-Qu'es-ce qui te fais dire que je mens ?** demanda Shuichi sur de coincer son amant cette fois ci.

-**Je le sais c'est tout. Tu regardes toujours ailleurs quand tu mens et tu es tout rouge !**

Maudit soit cet amour pour un glaçon intelligent. Le silence de Shuichi indiqua à Yuki qu'il avait gagné cette petite bataille. Fier de lui (comme d'habitude), il alla s'installer à côté de son jeune amant. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua l'absence de fauteuil roulant.

-**Tu as marché jusque là ? **

**-Oui,** répondit simplement le chanteur qui boudait.

-**Mais tu ne comprends pas ce que veux dire se reposer où quoi ! Tu aurais au moins du te servir de ton fauteuil si tu n'arrivais pas à te rendormir !**

**-Tu ne va pas t'énerver pour ça !**

**-Bien sûr que je m'énerve ! Je n'ai pas envi que tu me refasses le même coup que se matin !**

**-A oui, excuses-moi de TOUJOURS t'embêter ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi tu n'a qu'à me foutre dehors !** répliqua le chanteur. Il était encore très fatigué et son manque de sommeil le faisait s'emporter pour la moindre petite remarque _(un peu comme Yuki 24h/24)_

-**Mais ça n'a rien à voir !**

**-Alors pourquoi tu m'engueules alors que je me suis juste levé et que je ne me suis pas recoucher !** hurla Shuichi

-**PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !** cria Yuki à son tour.

« _Ça __y est. Je l'ai dis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne sais pas. Moi qui avais autant de mal à lui dire, je viens de le crier naturellement. » _pensa Yuki

Shuichi le regardait avec ses grands yeux violets. Il ne disait rien.

A suivre …

Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (quand je pense que je n'avais pas d'inspiration au début !). Merci de me dire s'il vous a plus et si vous désirez avoir plus souvent des chapitres de cette taille !

Review please !


	6. Chapitre 5

Me revoilà ! je suis vraiment désolé pour cette longue absence …

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Compromis

**-Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire ?** demanda Shuichi, encore sous le choc de cette déclaration

-**Je …, rein … je n'ai rein dit du tout.** répondit Yuki qui tentait tant bien que mal de caché son trouble à son jeune amant. Malheureusement pour lui, ses joues devenues rouges tomate ne l'aidait en rien à garder constance.

-**Tu m'as dit « je t'aime »,** dit Shuichi toujours aussi incrédule. **Redis-le.**

-**Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu as du rêver ! Tu es sur d'être bien réveillé ?**

**-Tu mens, tu as les joues toutes rouges !**

**-Mais pas du tout !**

**-Redis-le moi, s'il-te-plait !**

**-Je, … Mais je,… Je t'aime.** murmura l'écrivain si bas que personne à moins de dix centimètres de sa bouche ne pouvais entendre.

-**Ai shiteru Eiri**, et dans un élan d'amour, Shuichi embrassa tendrement son blond.

Celui-ci approfondit le baiser, trop content de pouvoir enfin échanger autre chose que de simples caresses avec son amant. Un désir fou brûlait au plus profond de l'écrivain. Il enlaça le jeune homme pour le rapprocher de lui mais celui-ci, qui faisait déjà l'effort surhumain de rester calme durant le baiser pris peur et voulu se séparer de l'homme. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte coupant toute retraite à son bubble-gum. Shuichi réussit cependant à repousser sa tête.

-**Eiri, arrêtes ! Lâches-moi maintenant !**

Mais le romancier ne bougeait pas. Il passa une main sous le T-shirt du jeune homme, lui caressant à présent le dos. Ce fut trop pour le chanteur. Avec une force impressionnante, il repoussa l'écrivain qui tomba du canapé. Le jeune homme apeuré par la conduite de son amant, tenta comme il le pouvait de fuir vers la chambre. Il chuta au bout de deux pas, mais parvint tout de même à atteindre la pièce en rampant. Il s'enferma alors en se cachant derrière la porte. Sa brûlure lui faisait mal, il serra sa main sur son T-shirt espérant diminuer la douleur par une pression. Sans résultat.

Pendant ce temps, Yuki retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Le médecin lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention à son comportement. Comment allait-il faire maintenant pour le calmer ?

Yuki se releva et parti en direction de la chambre. Il ne s'étonna pas de trouver la porte fermée.

-**Shu, ouvre s'il-te-plait.**

Pas de réponse.

-**Shu, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du aller si vite. Excuses-moi. Ouvres-moi maintenant.**

Seul de petits bruits de sanglots étouffés traversaient la porte.

-**Bon je me suis excusé t'es content ! Ouvres maintenant ou je défonce la porte !**

Toujours rien.

- **Ça va bien cinq minutes ton petit manège là ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Ouvres, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, je ne suis pas en manque à se point là !**

Yuki colla son oreille à la porte. Il lui avait semblé entendre Shuichi l'appeler. Ce qu'il entendit le glaça d'effrois. De l'autre côté de la porte, le jeune homme appelait faiblement son amant à l'aide.

-**Shu, qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Yuki maintenant inquiet. **Recule toi je vais défoncer la porte. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'arrive.**

Prenant son élan du mieux qu'il le pouvait, l'écrivain se jeta contre la porte. Il du recommencer l'opération plusieurs fois avant que celle-ci ne cède. Yuki se retrouva alors au milieu de la chambre, cherchant son amant des yeux. Il le trouva non loin des vestiges de la porte, en boule une main sur le torse.

-**Eiri,… j'ai … mal …** murmurait le jeune homme.

Il était submergé par la douleur. Son corps était un brasier dont l'origine était son cœur. Où plus précisément cette cicatrice indélébile représentant le om de son amant.

-**Shuichi, calmes-toi, je suis là, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Ne bouge surtout pas, essaye de te focaliser sur ma voix. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois y arriver.**

Constatant que le jeune chanteur n'arrivait pas se calmer, Yuki se précipita dans la salle de bain. Là, il prit une des seringues et un petit flacon que lui avait laissé le docteur un peu plus tôt. Il retourna dans la chambre, se préparant mentalement à se qu'il allait devoir faire.

-**Shu, je vais te faire une piqûre pour calmer la douleur mais il faut que tu me donne un de tes bras.**

Le chanteur à peine conscient de ce que lui disait son amant tendit un bras. Il aurait tout fait pour que cette douleur cesse. Quand il senti le blond saisir son bras il sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur traverser son torse. Il tenta de se défaire de cette prise mais l'écrivain tenait bon. Yuki savait que ce contact risquait d'aggraver les choses mais il devait absolument administrer un calment au jeune homme. Il réussit à faire la piqûre en faisant bien attention d'enfoncé la seringue dans la bonne région comme lui avait expliqué Okamura. L'effet fut rapide. En quelques minutes, le jeune homme s'était détendu. Yuki d'abord inquiet par ce soudain manque de réactivité constata que le chanteur s'était endormi. Il le pris alors dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit. S'asseyant par terre, il décida d'attendre que son jeun amant se réveille, ne voulant pas le voir paniquer dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

Shuichi se réveilla en sursaut. Se redressant, il aperçut Yuki dormir sur le sol. Il regarda ensuite toute la pièce comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un apparaître. La porte de la chambre gisait un peu plus loin. Shuichi se souvenait de tout. L'amour, la peur, la douleur, la délivrance. Malgré son comportement, l'écrivain était tout de même venu l'aider. Même s'il l'avait repoussé, il était venu pour lui et avait réussi à stopper cette douleur insupportable. Le chanteur se sentait coupable d'avoir une fois de plus causé des ennuis l'écrivain _(c'est bien notre Shuichi ça, ce culpabiliser alors que c'est l'autre beau gosse qu'a fait une gaffe !). _Il allait devoir s'excuser dès que celui-ci se réveillerait. En attendant, il allait préparer le dîner en essayant de faire la moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveillé son amant.

Il entra dans la cuisine en se tenant au mur. Là, il commença à préparer une de ses spécialités : des maquis accompagnés d'un wasabi maison. Il savait que l'écrivain raffolait de cette sauce épissée. En dessert, il prépara plusieurs petits gâteaux, son amant étant lui aussi très friand de toutes les viennoiseries et autres sucreries qui existaient dans la monde.

Yuki fut réveillé par une bonne odeur. Se levant, il constata que son amant ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Il le trouva en train de mettre la table.

-**Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?** demanda Yuki totalement dépassé par la situation.

-**Ah, tu es réveillé, excuses-moi j'ai du faire trop de bruit. J'ai préparé le dîner. Asies-toi, je vais te servir.**

-**Attend une minute là. Pourquoi tu as préparé à manger ?**

-**Ba en fait, je voulais un peu me faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas été très correcte avec toi alors …**

**-Comment-ça pas très correcte ?**

**-Je t'ai repoussé et je suis parti bouder dans la chambre alors …**

**-Attend, attend, attend. Tu veux dire que tu t'es levé et que tu as préparé tout ça pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir repoussé tout à l'heure ?**

**-Euh, oui, pourquoi ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Mais ça me semble évident ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je me suis jeté sur toi comme une bête en manque ! J'aurais du prévoir que tu réagirais comme ça ! Je savais que tu n'allais pas vouloir mais je l'ai fait quand même ! C'est à moi de m'excuser et pas à toi ! **Yuki était réellement en colère. Il ne supportait de voir Shuichi se culpabiliser pour les erreurs des autres et particulièrement les siennes.

Shuichi ne disait rien. Il avait la tête baissée et fixait le sol. Yuki c'était encore énervé à cause de lui. Tout était de sa faute. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il ait pu les retenir.

-**Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**-Gomen Eiri, c'est juste que je ne veux pas devenir une gêne pour toi. Je sais que je suis gamin et collant mais je t'aime alors je ne veux pas que tu me rejette parce que je te dérange.**

-**Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que tu me dérangeais ?** demanda calmement Yuki

Le jeune homme releva la tête. C'est vrai, s'il le dérangeait vraiment, Yuki lui aurait dit depuis longtemps. L'écrivain n'était pas le genre de personne à tourner autour du pot ou à ménager les gens. Quand il devait dire quelque chose, blessant ou non, il le disait point barre. Mais un doute persistait au fond de lui.

-**Non, tu ne me l'a jamais dis.**

**-Tu vois ! Alors maintenant assieds-toi et laisse moi me charger de tout ça.**

Le dîner se passa dans le silence le plus totale : Yuki bien trop concentré sur sa nourriture et ce qu'il allait devoir dire à son amant pour le rassurer et Shuichi obnubilé par la petite fraise au sommet se son dessert.

-**Je vais aller me coucher**. fit Shuichi

-**Attend tu n'as quasiment rien mangé !**

**-Je n'ai pas très faim …**

**-Déjà que tu ne dors pas tu ne va en plus arrêter de manger !**

**-Je mangerais mieux demain. Je suis fatigué là.**

**-OK mais attend moi.**

Yuki englouti le reste de son gâteau et se dirigea vers la chambre avec son amant.

-**Tu veux qu'on reprenne les exercices d'hier ou tu préfère dormir tout de suite ?**

**-Je pense que je vais dormir.**

**-Ok.**

-**Mais tu sais**, repris l'écrivain, **c'est juste pour ne pas que tu perdes trop vite confiance. On peut faire un petit exercice ou tu es vraiment trop crevé ?**

-**OK, mais pas longtemps alors,** répondit Shuichi après une légère hésitation.

Yuki commença par les bras comme la veille pour habituer et remettre en confiance le jeune homme. Une foi cela fais, l'écrivain se risqua à un contact dans le dos. Celui-ci fut beaucoup plus difficile que le premier mais l'écrivain y parvint finalement à l'aide de paroles apaisantes. C'est alors que Shuichi voulut prendre une initiative.

-**Prends-moi dans tes bras,** demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-**Tu es sur ?**

**-Hai.**

L'écrivain s'approcha du jeune homme et passa ses bras autours de son corps. Très vite, il sentit le jeune homme s'agiter.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais pas de mal. Ai shiteru Shu.

Ces mots lui étaient venus naturellement. Yuki constata avec étonnement le pouvoir qu'avaient ces trois petits mots sur son amant. Celui-ci se détendit totalement. Sur son épaule, l'écrivain sentait les larmes coulé du visage de son amant.

-**Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Tu as mal quelque part ?**

**-Non, je… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure …** répondit le chanteur en enfouissant encore un peut plus sa tête dans le cou de son blond. Toute la pression et la fatigue c'était accumulés dans ce corps si jeune, il avait donc fini par craquer. Mais ça, Yuki ne l'avait pas compris, toujours aussi fort dans les relations humaines.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore de longues minutes avant de rompre leur étreinte. Shuichi pris ses somnifères, bien qu'il tombait déjà de sommeil, et Yuki s'installa près de lui. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ce lien si profond qui existait entre lui et son bonbon rose, même si cela n'avait duré qu'un instant.

La nuit fut étonnement calme pour les deux hommes : l'un assommé par ses cachets et l'autre nullement déranger par les cauchemars de son amant. Ces donc revigoré que les deux hommes se réveillèrent ce matin là.

-**Ohayo Eiri**

**-Ohayo Shu.**

**-Bien dormi ?**

**-Oui et toi ?**

-**Hai,** répondit Shuichi joyeusement.

Cet entrain matinal fit sourire Yuki. D'accord, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé la tornade rose mais c'était un bon début !

L'écrivain regarda son nouveau réveil _(l'autre ayant été démoli dans le chapitre 1)_. Les chiffres bleus indiquaient 10h30. Ils avaient toute la journée devant eux, rester au lit ne leur ferais pas de mal.

Soudain le romancier se redressa en sursaut.

**-Eiri, qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**-On a rendez-vous dans une demi-heure à l'hôpital pour ta rééducation !**

**-Kuso ! J'avais complètement oublié !**

**-J'avais remarqué …**

**-Bon je vais vite me laver et …**

**-Et moi je reste sal ?**

-**Ah, oui t'as raison… **Shuichi réfléchit un instant puis, **J'ai une idée** !

-**Miracle !** répondit Yuki qui visiblement était d'assez mauvaise humeur. Que c'est frustrant de devoir se lever en vitesse une belle matinée comme celle-ci !

-**Tu n'as qu'à te laver en même temps que moi !**

**-Quoi ?** demanda l'écrivain, pas très sur de comprendre là où voulait en venir son amant.

-**Ba, on prend notre douche ensemble quoi !**

-**Euh Shu, je sais que tu as fait des progrès au niveau contact et tout ça, mais là je crois que tu brûles un peu les étapes …**

-**Ecoute, il n'y a que comme ça qu'on va pouvoir être à l'heure donc on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, **fit Shuichi plus pour s'en persuader lui-même que son amant.

-**Ok.**

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la salle de bain. Une foi nus, Yuki entra dans la douche mais Shuichi resta en retrait.

-**Alors, tu viens ?**

**-Hai,** répondit le chanteur hésitant.

Il entra à son tour dans la douche. Malgré la taille impressionnante de celle-ci, il était difficile pour les deux hommes de ne pas se toucher en se lavant. Shuichi était collé au mur alors que Yuki se trouvait à cheval entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la douche. Ils sortirent rapidement et se séchèrent chacun d'un côté de la pièce.

-**Tu… Tu vois ! On a réussi !** déclara Shuichi triomphant mais toujours un peu tendu par cette proximité oppressante.

**-Ouai, ouai, bon dépêches toi on va vraiment finir par être en retard.**

Et…. Ils arrivèrent en retard à cause d'un certain chanteur qui ne savait pas quoi se mettre pour sortir. Le médecin les prix cependant. Shuichi avait fait énormément de progrès en peu de temps, si bien qu'il avait la permission de se déplacer normalement en évitant cependant de rester debout trop longtemps. C'est donc sur ses deux jambes que le chanteur rentra chez lui accompagné de son amant.

-**Bon, je vais travailler**. déclara Yuki en entrant dans son bureau.

-**Ok ! Bon courage !**

Mais Shuichi s'adressait à une porte déjà fermée. Pas décourager pour si peu, il décida d'appeler Hiro.

-**Mochi mochi**

**-Hiro ! Comment ça va ?**

**-Shuichi, c'est toi ?**

**-Ba oui !**

**-Je vais bien et toi ? **

**-Supeeeeeer ! Je suis allé à l'hôpital ce matin et devine quoi ? Je marche ! C'est trop bien non !**

**-C'est génial ! Et sinon tu va mieux ?**

-**Nani ?**

**-Ba, quand je suis venu la dernière fois, t'avais l'air plutôt fatigué et puis … enfin tu sais …**

**-Oh ça ! Ba écoute je dors vachement mieux, mais c'est peut-être à cause de mes cachets et pour le reste ba , je commence à aller mieux aussi ,** fit joyeusement le chanteur. **Mais c'est pas vraiment pour ça que je t'appelais en fait …**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je voulais savoir quand était prévue la prochaine répétition. Tu sais maintenant sue je vais mieux, je pense que je peux revenir !**

-**C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée …**

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda Shuichi chez qui tout entrain venait de disparaître.

-**Je pense que tu devrais encore te reposer un peu. Je te l'ai déjà dis, on est pas spécialement presser …**

**-Tu vas pas recommencer ! Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est de rester chez sois à rien faire toute la journée ? D'accord j'écris de nouvelles chanson mais j'ai envi de chanter, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de la musique pour vivre et en ce moment, tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de pensé continuellement à ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de notre dernier concert. Je ne veux pas que ce soit la seule chose marquante dans ma vie de musicien ! Alors, si tu me comprends, laisses-moi revenir au studio !**

-**Et Yuki, il en pense quoi lui ?** demanda Hiro après un temps. Même s'il se fichait pas mal de l'avis de l'écrivain, sa permission représentait pour Shuichi l'ultime approbation. Si le romancier ne voulait pas, Shuichi ne le ferait pas.

-**Il a dit ok !** mentit le chanteur. Bien sûr il allait demander la permission à son amant mais il était totalement sûr que celui-ci serait heureux de le voir au studio. Il ne serait plus gêner pour travailler donc aucun problème ! Il dirait oui.

_-« Maudit blond, tu veux à ce point te débarrasser de lui ? », _**bon ok. Mais à une seule condition.**

**-Oui ?**

**-On ne fait que des anciennes chansons et si tu es fatigué tu rentre chez toi immédiatement.**

**-Ok !**

**-Alors K nous a donné rendez-vous demain à 10h. Je vais l'appeler pour le prévenir et toi tu te repose jusque là. **

**-Hai !**

**-A demain alors.**

**-Oui !**

Le jeune homme raccrocha. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en parler avec Yuki. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et commença à réfléchir sur le meilleur moyen de lui annoncer la nouvelle …

Yuki écrivait depuis une bonne heure. Satisfait de son travail, il sorti de son bureau pour vérifier si son bonbon rose allait toujours aussi bien. Il le trouva à moitié endormis sur le fauteuil.

-**Shu, réveilles-toi. Il est l'heure de manger.**

**-Hum**

**-Tu auras toute l'après midi pour dormir ais là il faut que tu mange quelque chose. Je n'ai rien dit pour hier mais là tu va me faire le plaisir de finir ton assiette.**

**-Hum**

**-Bon, je vais faire réchauffer un truc alors te rendors pas.**

**-Hum**

Déprimant. Mais, il n'allait pas se plaindre de ce soudain calme d'autant plus que le jeune homme s'emblait aller de mieux en mieux. Une fois le déjeuner près et la table mise, l'écrivain rappela son amant.

-**Shu, c'est près !**

**-Hum **

**-Bon maintenant tu te lève sinon je viens te chercher, compris ?**

**-Hai.**

Shuichi s'assit en face de Yuki. Il devait tenter une approche, devait il y allé franchement ou par des façons détournées.

-**J'ai bien dormis ! Je suis en pleine forme ! **

_« Ouah super idée ! Non mais vraiment c'est quoi cette tactique d'approche débile ! »_

-**J'ai vu.**

Un silence passe.

-**Tu sais j'ai appelé Hiro cette après-midi. On a parlé des répétitions et tu sais quoi ? Je retourne au studio demain !**

_« La carte du je-suis-tout-gentil-tout-beau baka ! »_

-**Quoi ? Tu vas bosser demain ?**

**-Ba oui ! Comme ça je ne te gênerais pas quand tu travailleras.**

**-Non.**

**-Quoi non ?**

**-Tu n'iras nul par.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Le médecin t'a demandé de te reposer non ! Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de rester à la maison et de dormir !**

**-Mais Eiri …**

**-J'AI DIS NON !**

-**Et moi j'ai dit que j'irais à Hiro et à K, je ne eux pas faire autrement. J'en ai marre de rester à la maison ! Je ne fais rien de mes journées, je n'ai pas fait de musique depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital ! J'en ai besoin autant que j'ai besoin de toi ! Comment ferrais-tu si tu ne pouvais pas écrire juste parce que tu serrais fatigué ? Et puis moins je fais de choses, plus je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, tu peux comprendre ça ? **Shuichi avait les larmes aux yeux. Encore une fois il avait craqué.

Yuki resta un moment interdit. Voilà donc se que pensait son amant. Mais il n'allait pas perdre sur toute la ligne.

-**Je veux bien que tu en ai marre mais allez travailler n'est pas forcément la meilleur solution ! Tu va rentrer, tu seras crever et tu ne pourras pas récupérer ! Imagine que quelqu'un te touche ou que quelqu'un reparle de ce qui t'es arrivé. Comment vas-tu faire pour gérer tout ça ? Et le stress alors tu y as pensé ? C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu y aille !**

**-Eiri je t'en supplie !**

Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Dans les yeux de Yuki, Shuichi pouvait voir toute l'inquiétude et même la peur. Yuki avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Le chanteur fut profondément touché par cette sollicitude soudaine. Mais il ne céderait pas. Pas cette fois. L'écrivain sembla comprendre le désespoir et la volonté du jeune homme.

**-Je veux bien que tu y aille.**

**-Arigato Eiri.**

**-MAIS si tu accepte un compromis.**

**-Oui.**

**-Premièrement : dès que tu es fatigué retour maison.**

**-Hai.**

**-Deuxièmement : tu chantes assis et tu ne te lève sous aucun prétexte.**

**-Hai.**

**-Troisièmement : je viens avec toi.**

**-Quoi ?** demanda Shuichi, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

**-Je viens avec toi**, répéta Yuki, autrement dit, **je reste avec toi toute la journée.**

-**Mais et ton roman.**

**-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai pris de l'avance alors il n'y a aucun problème. Au pire je pourrais toujours emmener mon pc portable pour continuer.**

**-Mais tu n'arrive pas à travailler en dehors de ton bureau.**

**-Je t'ai dit que tout ira bien. Alors tu accepte ?**

**-Hai.**

-**Ok. Je retourne travailler, toi tu prends tes cachets et tu va dormir.**

Le ton de Yuki était sans appel.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme l'avait décrit l'écrivain. Après dîner, les deux hommes recommencèrent leurs petits exercices. Yuki réussit à prendre son amant dans ses bras sans que celui-ci ne se braque. Mais, l'écrivain n'arrivait pas à rester calme. A chaque nouvelle parcelle du corps qu'il redécouvrait, de nombreuses cicatrices. Une zone était cependant toujours inaccessible : celle de son "nom''.

Mais le lendemain serrais certainement bien plus riche en évènements.

A suivre …

Voilà le nouveaux chapitre, je pense que je vais aussi posté le suivant aujourd'hui pur me faire pardonner !

Review svp !


	7. Chapitre 6

Comme promis, mon deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui !

Merci à ceux qui continuent à me lire !

Chapitre 6 : Chute

Le réveil sonna à 8h30. Shuichi, encore assommé par ses somnifères, ne bougea pas d'un poil quand Yuki écrasa la pauvre machine. Visiblement, ce modèle était bien plus résistant que leur précédent réveil ce qui lui éviterait d'en racheter (encore) un nouveau.

L'écrivain parti se laver, décidant de laisser son amant se reposer encore un peu. Quand il revint, la tornade rose était toujours en veille. Tendant le bras pour réveiller son bel endormi, il se stoppa dans son mouvement. Et s'il ne le réveillait pas ? S'il le laissait dormir ? Il n'irait pas à la répétition. Mais alors, es-ce qu'il lui en voudrait ? Après tout, le chanteur avait accepté toutes les conditions qu'il lui avait fixé … Il baissa son bras et secoua doucement l'épaule du musicien.

-**Shu, il est l'heure, réveilles-toi.** murmura-t-il

Le chanteur se réveilla en sursaut. Il rencontra les yeux de son amant, ce qui l'empêcha de hurler au contact de sa main.

_« Et ba, ça commence bien. Je sens qu'on va bien m'amuser aujourd'hui » _

-**Ohayo Eiri**

**-Dépêches-toi, on va être en retard.**

**-Quoi, mais il est quelle heure ?**

**-Bientôt 9 heure.**

**-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plutôt ?**

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme se précipita dans la salle de bain, il en sorti 20 minutes plus tard (un record !). Prenant un rapide petit déjeuner, les deux hommes arrivèrent à 10 heures pile au studio.

Quand il entra dans le bâtiment, Shuichi aperçut son ami.

-**Hiro !**

**-Shuichi !** fit celui-ci en se retournant, **Tu es super à l'heure ! Qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

-**Ah ah ah très drôle. J'avais trop envie de revenir alors il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre !**

Le guitariste s'approcha. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un grand blond derrière le chanteur.

**-Tient, tu es venu avec lui Shuichi ?**

**-Tient, tu parles encore à ce gamin Shu ?**

Le jeune homme les regarda. La tension était palpable.

-**Ah oui Hiro ! Yuki est venu avec moi. Il va rester avec nous toute la journée.** expliqua calmement Shuichi.

-**Tu m'en vois ravis. Après tout si ça te permet de rester …**

**-Hello Shuichi ! Comment vas-tu ? **cria K du balcon.

**-Très bien merci K !**

**-Ok, alors ne reste pas planter dans l'entrée ! On vous attend dans la salle de réunion !**

**-Hai, on arrive tout de suite !**

K disparu dans une salle à l'étage.

-**Bon allons-y, déclara le guitariste.**

Shuichi parti devant, son amant sur les talons. Celui-ci formait une sorte de périmètre de sécurité autour de son bubble-gum. Personne ne pouvait approcher sans se retrouver avec une paire d'yeux dorées capables de tuer d'un simple regard. Même Hiro n'osait pas marcher trop près du chanteur.

Dans la salle, Fujisaki, Sakano et K attendaient déjà.

-**Même après un moi de repos tu réussis encore à arrivé en retard,** remarqua très aimablement le claviériste.

-**Même après toutes ses années de bonne éducation de riche tu arrives encore à sortir des remarques à la con comme ça,** répondit le romancier. De tous les membres de Bad Luck, Fujisaki était bien celui qu'il détestait le plus. Regardant son amant, il découvrit que la remarque du lycéenne l'avait pas laisser indifférents. Mais cette expression de tristesse ne dura que quelques secondes.

Il ne devait rien laisser transparaître. Si jamais Yuki le voyait, il voudrait renter sur le champ. Non, il devait encaisser les coups aujourd'hui, même s'ils le déchiraient au plus profond de son âme. Mais, il ne pouvait ignorer cette légère douleur qui lui brûlait le torse. Ce ton sarcastique, exactement le même que celui de _cette femme_. Non, ne pas penser à elle. Aller, répliquer quelque chose tranquillement pour calmer Yuki.

-**Excuses-moi Fujisaki-kun mais Hiro m'avait dit 10 heures. Je croyais être à l'heure.**

Le claviériste ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop choqué par la réplique cinglante de l'écrivain.

-**Mais il est déjà 10h10 alors tu es en retard**. précisa-t-il cependant sans lâcher le romancier des yeux.

-**Au moins tu sais lire l'heure c'est déjà ça**, répliqua Yuki.

-**Sorry mister Yuki mais il va falloir nous a laisser. Les réunions du groupe sont confidentielles.**

**-Non, je reste.**

**-No, it's not possible.**

**-Alors Shuichi rentre avec moi.**

**-K, s'il-te-plait laisse le rester sinon il ne voudra pas que je reste. **

**-Ok, mais il arrête de chercher mes musiciens alors.** répondit K après une minute de réflexion.

-**Mais bien sûr, tant que les écoliers restent à leur place. **répondit l'écrivain son regard intense fixé sur le jeune claviériste.

La réunion commença. Yuki écouta d'une oreille distraite, son esprit fixé sur les mouvements des différents membres de l'équipe. A la moindre allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé, au moindre petits mouvement effectuer à proximité du chanteur, on sentait une aura meurtrière se dégagé du blond au fond de la salle. La réunion s'acheva rapidement. Elle fut suivie par un déplacement vers la salle de répétition. Bien sûr, Yuki avait précéder tout le monde pour former son cocon protecteur. Une fois dans la salle, les musiciens se mirent en place et commencèrent à jouer.

Shuichi était aux anges. Il pouvait enfin chanter avec son groupe. Le premier morceau terminé, K les arrêta pour faire un petit débriefing.

-**Alors, Fujisaki, c'était bien.**

**-Comme d'habitude de toute façon**. fit remarquer l'intéressé.

-**Hiro, essaye de jouer moins fort, tu couvre un peu la voix de temps en temps.**

**-Pas de problème.**

**-Shuichi c'était pas mal mais parfois tu es en retard. Fais attention à bien grader le rythme.**

**-Hai !**

**-Bon alors, on continu ?** demanda Suguru avec une légère pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

-Yes.

Et la répétition repris. Au fur et à mesure, l'écrivain remarqua que son bubble-gum chancelait. Il devait encore avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Mais il n'eu pas à intervenir. A la fin du troisième morceau, Shuichi demanda une chaise à K, lui expliquant que le médecin lui avait demandé de ne pas rester debout trop longtemps. K parti donc chercher cela pendant que le chanteur s'adossait au mur.

-**Et maintenant il faut un siège pour que monsieur puisse chanter. Non mais t'as pas un peu l'impression de profiter de la situation ! C'est pas comme si tu t'étais fait agresser hier ! Bouges-toi un peu, on a un groupe à faire marcher je te rappelle.** lança le claviériste toujours aussi aimable.

-**Mais qu'es que t'a aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi tu t'acharne comme ça sur lui ? Ça te plairait à toit qu'on te casse les deux jambes ! Va falloir que tu te calme, c'est pas de sa faute**. s'énerva Hiroshi

-**Laisse Hiro, ça va. **Répondit faiblement le jeune homme.

Encore une fois, le sujet était revenu et encore une fois quelqu'un avait trouvé le moyen de faire une remarque désobligeante dessus. Mais il devait être fort, même si la douloureuse brûlure refaisait surface. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de se faire crier dessus par Fujisaki. La raison était simplement différente …

K revint juste à temps pour empêcher le bain de sang.

-**Tient assieds-toi. **

**-Merci.**

Et là c'est le drame : Shuichi s'assoit sur la chaise, K, pour le réconforté, pose sa main sur son épaule. Shuichi prend peur et chute de la chaise. Pendant ce temps, Yuki arrive en courant pour rattraper son amant au vol. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux à terre au fond de la salle, propulsés par l'écrivain et son arrivé fracassante.

L'écrivain regarda le jeune chateur dans ses bras. Il tremblait et respirait avec difficulté.

-**Eiri, … j'ai mal …**

Yuki avait comme une impression de déjà vu.

-**Apportez-moi ma veste vite !** hurla Yuki. **Calmes-toi Shu, c'est rien. Essayes de respirer doucement d'accord.**

-**Eiri, … j'ai**

**-Chut, je sais que tu as mal. Je vais te donner quelque chose et ça ira mieux, il faut juste que tu me tendes ton bras, comme la dernière fois tu te souviens ?**

Le jeune homme déplia son bras gauche. Au même moment, Hiroshi arriva avec la veste de Yuki.

-**Shuichi …**

**-Pousses-toi, laisses le respirer ! **

Le guitariste s'exécuta. L'écrivain administra alors le calment eu chanteur qui plongea dans l'inconscient.

Yuki le souleva doucement dans ses bras.

-**Où est-ce que je peux l'allonger ?**

**-Par là,** répondit K, **suivez-moi**.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle. A l'intérieur, Hiroshi regarda Fujisaki. Il n'avait pas bougé durant toute la durée des événements.

-**T'es content j'espère ! Maintenant tu peux faire une croix sur la semaine ou même le moi ! Yuki ne le laissera même plus sortir de chez eux ! Et d'un autre côté, je préfère ça à le savoir harcelé par un gamin comme toi.**

Hiro sorti à son tour, laissant le claviériste avec ces remords.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Shuichi rencontra deux prunelles dorées remplies d'inquiétude au dessus de lui.

-**Ça va mieux ?**

**-Hai.**

**-Dès que tu seras un peux plus réveiller, je te ramène à la maison.**

**-Hum. **

**-Eiri ?** fit Shuichi après un silence.

-**Oui ?**

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu penses qu'ils m'en veulent ?**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Hiro, K, Sakano, etc …**

**-Pourquoi ils t'en voudraient ?**

-**Ba, je n'ai pas été là pendant un moi et quand je reviens tout va mal. Je n'ai même pas tenu une journée ! Pourtant j'avais vraiment envi de revenir travailler mais … mais …** le chanteur avait les larmes aux yeux.

-**Calmes-toi. Je sais que tu voulais revenir, tout le monde le sait. Mais il fallait attendre encore un peu. Et je ne vois pas ce que tes petits amis pourraient te reprocher ! Tu es quand même venu aujourd'hui !**

_« Je suis sur que c'est ce petit con de Fujisaki qui lui a mis ça dans le crâne » _

-**Mais Yuki, si je reste comme ça, je ne vais plus pouvoir chanter. Je vais devenir … inutile.**

Les paroles de Yura lui revinrent en mémoire. Oui il était inutile, il était une gêne. Et pas seulement pour l'écrivain, non, mais pour tous ceux qu'il côtoyait. Ce n'était pas qu'à cause de son agression. Il était déjà inutile avant, Fujisaki avait pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre. Yuki l'avais mit plusieurs fois à la prote, mais il était toujours revenu. La douleur dans la poitrine revenait …

L'écrivain regarda son amant.

-**Shu, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle.**

Encore et toujours la même souffrance.

-**Shu, dis quelque chose**. fit au loin la voix de Yuki de plus en plus inquiet.

Pourquoi être obligé d'avoir si mal ? Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

-**On peut rentrer s'il-te-plait Eiri ?** demanda-t-il faiblement.

-**Oui, on rentre tout de suite.**

Le trajet en voiture se passa dans le silence. Personne ne les avaient empêché de partir, tous regardaient le jeune chanteur. Tous avaient remarqué cette absence effrayant de vie dans ses yeux habituellement si expressifs.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Shu entra directement dans la chambre.

-**Je vais me coucher.**

**-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Yuki se mit à la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette. Quelque chose le gênait depuis leur départ du studio. Son amant lui avait parut bien calme. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Finissant rapidement de fumer, il rentra dans la chambre.

A peine avait-il mit dépassé la porte qu'il se figea. Devant lui se trouvait le corps inerte de son amant. Shuichi tenait encore le flacon de médicaments à la main. Yuki repris rapidement ses esprit et courut vers le téléphone. Il appela une ambulance. La jeune femme au bout du fil lui expliquait comment mettre le jeune homme en position de sécurité. L'ambulance arriva rapidement. Ils emmenèrent le chanteur à l'hôpital central, une voiture de sport noire sur leur talon.

Yuki attendait dans le couloir. Cela faisait bien 1 heure que son amant avait disparut derrière les portes de la section « soins intensifs » de l'hôpital. Une blouse blanche sorti de la pièce.

-**Comment va-t-il ?** demanda Yuki plus inquiet que jamais.

-**Nous lui avons fait un lavage d'estomac dès qu'il est arrivé. Heureusement pour lui, vous nous avez prévenu rapidement donc aucune substance dangereuses n'a eu le temps de se rependre dans son organisme.**

**-Dieu merci.** répondit l'écrivain dans un souffle.

-**Pouvez-vous m'accompagner, je dois vous poser quelques questions. **

**-Bien sûr.**

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans un bureau spacieux et extrêmement bien ranger.

-**Asseyez-vous, je vous pris.**

**-Merci.**

**-Tu d'abord, quel son vous lien avec Shindô-san ?**

**-Nous sommes amant.** répondit fermement le romancier. Il n'avait plus aucun problème à l'avouer, depuis qu'il l'avait fait savoir au média.

-**Vous viviez ensemble depuis longtemps ?** demanda le médecin nullement choqué par cette déclaration.

-**Un an.**

**-J'ai remarqué de nombreuses cicatrices assez récente, a-t-il eu un accident.**

-**On peut dire ça comme ça.** Yuki était peu enclin à parler de tous les évènements.

**-Je suis désolé de vous poser la question mais j'ai besoin de plus de précisions.**

**-Vous n'avez pas son dossier médical ?**

**-Si bien sur, mais il n'y a aucune note sur les circonstances de tels blessures.**

L'écrivain du alors raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur le calvaire qu'avait vécu son amant. Son interlocuteur l'écoutait silencieusement en prenant quelques notes.

-**Shindô-san a-t-il été suivit psychologiquement après cela ?**

**-Non.**

**-Pensez-vous que sa tentative pourrait être un lien direct avec ces évènements ?**

**-Je ne suis pas sur. Je pense que le traumatisme y est pour quelque chose mais je ne presque certain que ce n'est pas la seule cause.**

**-Dans le cas de Shindô-san, on peut effectivement plus penser à un appel à l'aide qu'a une véritable volonté de mort. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Il a choisit les médicaments alors qu'il aurait très bien pu utiliser une méthode plus radicale comme la défenestration. Il savait aussi que vous étiez présent. Ces chances de réussir étaient donc plutôt faible. Mais cet acte n'en reste pas moins inquiétant. Je pense que vous comprenez.**

Yuki ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le médecin. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait ! Le suicide n'était pas non plus quelque chose d'anodin !

-**Quand pourrais-je le voir ?**

**-Dès qu'il sera réveillé. Nous le garderons deux jours pour vérifier que tous se passe bien et ensuite il pourra rentre chez lui. Mais après sa sortie, il faudra absolument le faire suivre par un spécialiste.**

**-Je comprends.**

**-Une dernière chose.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je suppose qu'après cette affaire, les coupables ont été jugés.**

**-En vérité, le procès n'a pas encore eu lieu. De toute façon je ne veux pas que Shuichi y assiste.**

**-Au contraire, il vaudrait mieux que Shindo-san soit présent. JE m'explique. Pour le moment, Shindo-san est encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Les coupable n'ayant toujours pas étés jugés, une partie de lui est encore plus effrayé à l'idée d'un possible "recommencement'' de tous ces évènements même s'il n'en a pas forcément conscience. Le fait de voir les coupables se faire condamner pourrait lui permettre de surmonter une partie de ses peurs.**

**-Mais, il les verra au procès. Cette peur ne risque pas de devenir dangereuse à ce moment là ?**

**-Bien sûr, il y a un risque et aux vu des crises régulières que traverses Shindo-san, il est certain que cet épisode le marquera. IL faut que quelqu'un soit avec lui, e soutienne durant ce moment difficile. Quelqu'un en qui il a entière confiance.** expliqua le médecin, son regard posé sur le romancier.

_« Une personne qui puisse le soutenir. Je ne suis pas vraiment sur d'être bien placé pour ça mais bon, je ne vois personne d'autre … Allez secoues-toi un peu ! Il a confiance en toi ! De toute façon, tu n'a pas vraiment le choix ! »_

_-_**Sur ce, vous pouvez partir. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.**

**-Merci **

L'écrivain parti en direction de l'accueil. Shuichi se trouvait dans la chambre 303. Quand il arriva devant celle-ci, il constata que son amant était déjà réveillé. Il entra alors, l'infirmière présente les laissant seuls.

-**Comment tu te sens ?**

**-Eiri, je suis désolé.**

-**Je sais, mais le plus important pour le moment c'est de savoir si tout va bien.**

**-Je suis tellement désolé, mais tu sais, je n'en pouvais plus. Je suis devenu inutile, je gêne tout le monde, personne n'a besoin de moi.**

**-Ne dis pas ça Shu. Moi j'ai besoin de toi. Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu sur le lit, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Je ne veux pas te perde, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. Ai shiteru.**

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement. **répondit Shuichi en pleurant.

-**Alors ne me fait plus jamais ça compris ? Si ça ne vas pas, viens me voir, parles moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas très fort pour aider les gens mais je suis sûr que tous les deux on pourra faire quelque chose.**

_« Oh là là là là là là, mais comment je parle moi ! Je suis devenu gâteux ou quoi ? Mais bon apparemment ça lui fait plaisir… Et puis au fond c'est pas complètement faux … » _

-**Arigato Eiri.**

**-Bon maintenant tu te repose, je vais appeler tes parents et …**

**-Non ! **

**-Quoi non ?**

**-Ne les préviens pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent …**

**-Comme tu veux** « _yes je vais pouvoir éviter de les envoyer dans le mur … »_. **Et les autres ?**

-**Qui ?**

**-Les deux gamins, le stressé et le psychopathe !**

**-…**

**-Alors ?**

**-Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent me voir. Dis leur juste que je reprendrais le travail dès que je serais sorti.**

**-Ok**

Yuki n'était pas vraiment d'accord sur le dernier point mais il voulait éviter une dispute alors que son amant venait juste de se réveillé dans un hôpital après une tentative de suicide.

Il appela donc tous ce petit monde en leur précisant que c'était bien Shuichi qui leur demandaient de ne pas venir. Il demanda ensuite à K de prévenir Fujisaki. L'écrivain savait bien que même avec un simple coup de fil, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de tuer ce gosse. D'après ce qu'avait dit le chanteur, Yuki soupçonnait le claviériste d'avoir favoriser le passage à l'acte. Un bain de sang était à prévoir … Mais pour le moment, il avait une autre tâche à accomplir et elle n'allait certainement pas être aussi facile que de détruire un petit écolier.

A suivre …

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui. J'espère m'être fais un peu pardonner pour cette longue absence et vous dit à demain pour le prochain chapitre (et oui, il faut que je rattrape mon retard ! Allé à vos pc, près, feu, écrivez !)


	8. Chapitre 7

Ohayo minna-san !

Voici mon nouveau chapitre pour cette fic qui s'approche lentement de la fin. J'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour écrire ce chapitre car je voulais qu'il soit parfait !

J'aimerais dédicacer ce chapitre à Reytan (je te remercis pour tes encouragements !)

Merci à tous ceux qui me son fidèles et qui postent des reviews !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 7 : Confiance

Comme l'avait expliqué le médecin, Shuichi resta deux jours à l'hôpital. Tous les examens étaient bon et le chanteur s'emblait être en meilleure forme. L'écrivain ne l'avait pas laissé seul une seule fois. Il avait même fait installer un lit dans la chambre du convalescent. Le jeune homme avait été particulièrement touché par ces nouvelles attentions, priant pour qu'elles durent le plus longtemps possible.

Les deux jours passés, le couple rentra chez lui. Tout comme à l'hôpital, Yuki ne lâchait pas son amant d'une semelle. Il restait toujours dans la même pièce que lui, ce qui à la longue devenait assez embêtant.

-**Eiri téléphone !** cria Shuichi alors que le romancier était juste derrière lui.

Le blond pris le combiner. S'en suivit une discussion assez mouvementée.

-**Non, je ne peux pas ! C'est trop tôt !**

-**… **( voix dans le téléphone)

-**Je sais que j'ai du retard mais là je ne peux vraiment pas !**

**-…**

**-C'est privé.**

**-…**

**-Pas question !**

**-…**

**-C'est ça, je vous rappellerais !**

Yuki raccrocha rageusement le téléphone.

-**Un problème ?**

**-C'est rien, juste mon éditrice. J'ai dépassé la date limite hier alors elle veut mon manuscrit.**

**-…**

Et voilà, c'était encore de sa faute si le romancier ne pouvait pas travailler tranquille !

-**Gomen Eiri, c'est de ma faute.**

**-Mais non ! Arrête de toujours prendre tout sur toi ! Tu ne peux pas écrire mes bouquins à ma place !**

**-Oui mais tu n'as pas arrêté de t'occuper de moi alors tu a ris du retard … **

-**Si je me suis occuper de toi, c'est parce que je le voulais. Je savais très bien que ma date était proche ! Mais parfois, il faut faire passer des choses plus importantes avant le travail.** Yuki avait légèrement rougi en disant cette dernière phrase.

**-Mais je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta maison d'édition à cause de moi ! Va travailler, je te promets de ne rien faire d'insensé alors s'il-te-plait. Je sais qu'écrire est aussi important pour toi que chanter l'est pour moi, alors vas-y. **

**-Mais …**

**-Fais-moi confiance !** le coupa Shuichi au bord des larmes.

Après un temps, l'écrivain lâcha un simple _« D'accord »_ et parti s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Le jeune chanteur resta un moment immobile puis entra dans la salle de bain. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre une douche seul !

L'eau chaude coulait sur lui, détendant ses muscles. Shuichi commença à se laver. Sous ses mains, il sentait toutes les marques laisser par sa torture. Cela lui arrachait à chaque fois un petit frisson et une légère brûlure au torse. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivant. Augmentant la température il chassa ses souvenirs en se concentrant sur sa situation présente. A quoi bon ressasser un passé douloureux ?

Shuichi était face à un dilemme. D'un côté, il voulait reprendre sa vie d'avant avec son groupe, les concerts, le chant … Mais d'un autre côté tout cela lui semblait si difficile. L'expérience qu'il avait vécue trois jours auparavant lui avait montré que dans un monde comme le show-business, la faiblesse n'était pas tolérée. Il avait suffit de quelques paroles de Fujisaki pour le déstabiliser. Sans compter son incapacité à se contrôler en cas de contact. Seul Yuki pouvait le toucher. Le problème était donc de taille.

_« Pourrais-je vivre sans la musique ? Non. Pourrais-je faire comme si rien ne c'était passé et reprendre ma carrière ? Non. Donc j'ai deux options. Soit j'arrête tout et je ne vis plus que pour Eiri sans jamais rechanter, soit je reprends ma carrière en changeant de méthode de travail et d'organisation. La deuxième option est plus dure mais bon. D'un autre côté, si je prends la deuxième et que sa rate je pourrais toujours me rabattre sur l'autre. Comme on dit ça ne coute rien d'essayer ! » _

Un "toc toc '' le sortie de ses réflexions.

Yuki était dans son bureau. Il regardait son écran fixement, les doigts au dessus des touches. Le bruit de la douche le sorti de sa torpeur. Il commença à se lever pour vérifier que tout allait bien mais les paroles du jeune homme lui revinrent en tête. _« Fais-moi confiance »._

_« Je lui fais confiance ! C'est juste que j'aie peur qu'il refasse une bêtise ! Euh, une minute, c'est pas un gros manque de confiance ça ? Je suis vraiment trop nul sur ce coup. Mais bon, chassez le naturel il revient au galop ! Il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts Eiri. Tu sais très bien par quoi il passe en se moment alors bouges toi un peu ! Réconforté un gamin, ça ne doit pas être si compliquer que ça, non ? Le problème c'est qu'il va falloir que je lui parle clairement… Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble, il doit savoir lire entre les lignes maintenant. Quoi que avec Shuichi on peu s'attendre à tout. Bon qu'es-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire moi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime ? Moi, dire ça ! Tu peux compter sur moi ? Pas mal, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse vraiment le faire. Après tout, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kitazawa, je me suis enfermé en trouvant un des seuls métiers qui me permet de ne pas sortir … Bon, courage ! Tu ira le voir, tu va discuter avec lui, tu va lui sortir t'as super phrase et tout le monde sera content ! Allez prend ton courage à deux mains ! Mais au fait, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est sous l'eau lui ? Ne me dis pas que … non il m'a promis. … . Je vais quand même aller vérifier … »_

Yuki sorti de son bureau et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

-**Shu ? Tout va bien ?**

**-Oui, oui ! Je sors tout de suite !**

Le chanteur ouvrit la porte. Il était à moitié nu, une serviette autour de la taille. Yuki lui sourit. Il regarda avec envi le corps du jeune homme, détaillant tous ses contours. Shuichi rougit devant se regard si insistant. Quand les yeux de l'écrivain se posèrent sur son _« nom »,_ son sourire disparut. Les autres cicatrices le gênait aussi, mais il avait réussi à les intégrés, les accepté. Mais il ne pouvait regarder cette brûlure indélébile sans ressentir un poids sur le cœur. Shuichi ressentit le trouble de son amant, il remonta sa serviette, cachant ainsi la brûlure.

-**Non, ne la cache pas**. demanda Yuki.

Il devait être fort. Le jeune homme avait bien réussi à accepter toutes ses traces sur son corps. La moindre des choses était qu'il les surmonte.

Shuichi laissa alors tomber sa serviette à ses pieds. Il était nu devant son amant. Ce comportement surpris grandement l'écrivain. Le chanteur était peu enclin à se montrer ainsi depuis tous les évènements. Devait-il y voir un message ? Une invitation …

Yuki se pencha vers lui. Il effleura les lèvres du jeune homme. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Shuichi qui captura le siennes. Leur baiser était tendre. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Apparemment, l'écrivain avait bien compris le message. Il passa un de ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme et l'autre derrière ses genoux. Il marcha alors jusqu'au lit ou il déposa son précieux fardeau. Il embrassa alors son amant pendant que celui-ci déboutonnait sa chemise. D'un geste délicat, le romancier envoya ses vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils rompirent leur baiser. Shuichi regarda son amant. Ses mains couraient sur le torse musclé et le dos de celui-ci lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir. L'écrivain bascula sur le côté. Il commença à son tour à caresser le torse de son jeune amant. Il lui arracha aussi quelques frissons, mais pas de plaisir.

-**Shu,** murmura-t-il, c'est **moi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête maintenant ?** demanda-t-il conscient de l'effort que devait faire le jeune homme. Après tout, personne ne peux se remettre aussi rapidement d'un viol même pas la boulle de poil rose la plus optimiste du monde …

-**Non, continu. Je ne veux plus penser à eux. Je ne veux plus que toi. **

**-D'accord, mais si ça ne va vraiment pas, dis le moi. Je peux attendre.**

**-Pas moi …**

Cette dernière phrase excita le romancier au plus haut point. Après plus d'un moi d'abstinence, sa sensibilité était exacerbée. Il descendit doucement ses caresses arrivant à l'entre-jambe du jeune homme. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement alors que son compagnon commençait à le masser.

_« Reste calme, c'est lui. Tu l'aime. Allez inspire un bon coup. Tu connais son corps. Allez Shuichi, passe le cap ! » _s'encouragea mentalement le chanteur.

Il approcha son visage du romancier, descendant lui aussi sa main. Arriver à hauteur de son visage, il remonta un peu et mordilla légèrement l'oreille de l'écrivain. La réaction fut immédiate, le membre se gonfla de plaisir. Le romancier ne tenait plus, il se mit au dessus de lui, introduisant un doigt dans son intimité. Là aussi une réaction fut immédiate, mais pas pour les même raisons. Shuichi repoussa violement son amant vers l'autre côté du lit. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

-**Shu, je …**

**-Chut, ça va passer, ne dis rien, **dit Shuichi dans un souffle.

Il haletait et tremblait légèrement. Yuki voulut approcher sa main mais Shuichi le repoussa encore.

**-Laisses-moi gérer ça …**

Le jeune chanteur inspira et expira lentement pour se calmer. Son amant le regardait. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Encore une fois il c'était laisser emporter …

Au bout de vingt minutes, le chanteur commençait à se calmer. Il se redressa alors et ouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra deux prunelles dorées pleine de remords qui le fixait.

-**Ça va mieux ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Bon je reviens je vais prendre une douche. **

**-Eiri…**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je … gomen. Je n'ai pas réussit, gomen…**

-**Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Shu. Je suis allé trop vite, je n'ai pas fait assez attention. Gomen Shu.**

Le chanteur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le grand, l'immense, le dieu Yuki Eiri s'excusait. Et pas pour n'importe quoi ! Pour une question de sex ! Shuichi souri à l'écrivain, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Yuki parti donc en direction de la salle de bain pour se calmer sous la douche. L'eau glacée le détendit et le sorti de son désir. Il n'avait pas vraiment assuré … Et savoir qu'il allait maintenant devoir annoncer LA nouvelle au chanteur ne le rassurai vraiment pas.

Une fois sec, le romancier entra dans le salon. Là, il y trouva une petite boulle rose qui s'arrachait les cheveux recroquevillé sur un cahier de musique. Visiblement, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous pour les deux hommes.

-**Shu, je peux te parler une minute ?** commença l'écrivain

-**Bien sûr mon Yuki !**

Le blond s'assit en face du chanteur. Visiblement, il devait avoir un air bien grave pour que son jeune amant sa calme aussitôt.

-**Shu, ce que je vais te dire est très important alors j'aimerais que tu m'écoute jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé. **

**-Hai.**

**-Tu sais que suite à ce qu'il t'est arrivé, il doit y avoir un procès. J'ai ressues une lettre du tribunal qui précise qu'en tant que victime tu devrais y assister. J'en ai parlé avec le médecin et il pense qu'il faudrait que tu y assiste. Si tu décide d'y aller, je viendrais avec toi mais si tu ne veux pas, tu peux toujours refuser.**

**-Non.**

**-Non quoi ?**

**-Je dois y aller.** répondit simplement le jeune homme les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-**D'accord.**

Le romancier était totalement déstabilisé. Il s'était attendu à tous sauf à une réaction si calme qui ne pouvait s'expliquée que par deux chose : soit le jeune homme était trop choqué pour réagir et avait répondu mécaniquement par l'affirmative comme à chaque demande de son amant, soit le jeune chanteur était bien plus fort psychologiquement que ce que tout le monde avait put imaginer.

Le silence se prolongea. Aucun des deux hommes n'était enclin à parler de cette décision capitale. Yuki hésitât mais pris finalement la parole. Après tout, il s'était juré d'aider le chanteur du mieux qu'il le pourrait et le moment était venu de commencer son travail.

-**Tu veux qu'on parle de comment tout cela vas se passer ?**

**-Non.**

**-Tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose ou qu'on continu sur le sujet.**

Il y eu un temps, puis le jeune homme pris lentement la parole, ses yeux améthyste toujours perdu dans les ténèbres insondables de sa mémoire.

-**Tu sais Eiri, quand j'étais tout seul là-bas, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Je me disais que même si tu n'étais pas là, tu pouvais m'aider comme tu l'as si souvent fait sans t'en apercevoir. C'est étrange mais plus il me faisait mal, plus je pensais à toi, et même si je voulais que tout prenne fin, qu'il m'achève, une partie de moi ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de me rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne voulais pas mourir sans t'avoir revu, sans que tu m'ai fais l'amour une dernière fois. Je savais que tu allais venir me sauver et qu'ILS seraient punis pour ce qu'il mon fait. Tu es toujours venu me sauver. Tu te souviens de la première fois où l'on m'a fait du mal ? Quand tu avais appris ce qui m'était arrivé, tu étais allé récupérer les photos qu'ils avaient faites et tu les avais presque tués. Cette fois c'est presque pareil sauf que c'est la justice qui va les condamner. Tu sais, cette femme et ses deux complice, ils m'ont vraiment fais des choses horribles. Les deux hommes m'on violé et ensuite elle m'a fais cette brûlure. Après ils m'on frapper jusqu'à ce que je devienne inconscient. Quand je me suis réveillé, il m'avait attaché au plafond. Je me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé après, je me souviens juste de la douleur. Et puis je t'ai vu arriver. Toi. Quand j'ai repris conscience à l'hôpital, tu étais là. Tu m'avais sauvé et j'allais vivre. Ensuite tu m'as laissé essayer de reprendre ma carrière, et aujourd'hui tu m'a fais assez confiance pour me dire que le jugement approchait. Alors, il faut que j'y aille. Tu as fais tellement de choses pour moi, il faut bien que je te rende la pareil.**

Shuichi se tut. Dire tout cela avait enlevé somme un poids de ses épaules, il avait pu raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait pu dire tout cela à Yuki et seulement à lui. Et maintenant il comprenait enfin ce qu'il n'avait fait que deviner. Il aimait Eiri, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui. Regardant le dit écrivain, il s'aperçut que celui avait compris la même chose.

Il devait le protéger, il devait l'aider. Shuichi s'était enfin ouvert à lui et même si toutes ces révélations le bouleversaient, il devait être fort pour celui qui venait de lui faire la plus belle mais la plus triste preuve d'amour au monde. Il avait aussi compris quelque chose : lui non plus ne pouvait pas vivre sans le chanteur. Se levant il pris son jeune amant dans les bras.

-**Ai shiteru Shuichi, ai shiteru.**

**-Moi aussi Eiri.**

Leur étreinte dura un long moment. Ils ne voulaient pas rompre se moment si fort, sans aucun doute l'un des plus important de leurs vies. Les minutes se succédaient dans ce silence absolu pourtant lourd de sens. Tous deux avaient accomplis une tâche importante et avaient tissé le lien le plus important de toute relation : la confiance.

A suivre …

Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop guimauve et qu'il montre bien dans quel état d'esprit vont être nos deux héros lors du procès !

N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	9. Chapitre 8

Kombawa minna-san.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic !

J'en profite pour annoncer l'écriture d'une seconde fic sur D. Gray Man.

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire !

Chapitre 8 : Procès

Le réveil sonna à 6h30. Avec un geste d'une extrême lenteur, Yuki l'éteignit. A côté de lui, Shuichi avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à dormir depuis deux jours. Mais ce jour là était différent. Ce jour là se déroulait le procès durant lequel une femme et deux hommes allaient se retrouvés sur le banc des accusés face à leur victime.

Ils se levèrent sans un mot. Une fois près, chacun enfila ses lunettes de soleil et son chapeau pour ne pas être reconnu à leur arrivée au tribunal. Malheureusement, bon nombre de journalistes étaient déjà présent sur les lieux. Dès leur sortie de voiture, les deux hommes furent assaillis de question les plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. Pendant que l'écrivain faisait peur à cette foule de rapaces, le jeune chanteur avançait sans un mot. Yuki n'arrivait pas à deviner les pensées de son jeune amant mais il imaginait bien quelle angoisse devait le tenir.

Une fois dans la salle, l'avocat les accueilli. Les deux hommes prirent place sur le banc des victimes. La pièce se rempli doucement de journaliste impatient de délivrer le scoop. La demande de Yuki pour un procès en huis-clos avait été refusée, visiblement, les média avaient le bras bien plus long que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Quand les juges entrèrent, tous ce turent.

-**Faites entrer les accusés**. déclara le plus vieux d'un ton solennel.

Le romancier sentit la main de son amant se séré dans la sienne. La tension était à son comble. Tous voulaient découvrirent le visage de ces tortionnaire et entendre leur défense. Tous sauf un. L'autre main du chanteur se crispa sur son torse. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Yuki s'aperçu de se changement, il approcha lentement sa bouche de l'oreille du chanteur.

-**Shu, calmes-toi. Tout va bien ce passé. Ils ne pourront pas t'approché, je suis là. Je te protègerais.** murmura-t-il au jeune homme qui se rapprocha automatiquement de lui.

Il sembla se calmer un peu. Mais ceci ne dura que peu de temps. Une femme et deux hommes encadrés de policiers entrèrent dans la salle. Les journalistes commencèrent leur travail, des centaines de flash illuminèrent les accusés au visage serein.

Shuichi avait peur. Toutes les images de sa torture et les émotions qu'il avait put ressentir l'assaillirent. Il sentait la brûlure du tison, la froideur de la lame d'acier pénétrant sa chaire.

-**Shu ? Tout va bien ?** demanda Yuki inquiet.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et souffla dans l'espoir de faire disparaître une partie de cette angoisse pesante.

**-Ça va aller.** répondit faiblement le chanteur.

Il se redressa lentement, sans pour autant regarder le banc des accusés. Il n'était pas encore près à _les_ revoir.

Une fois tout le monde installé, le procureur commença à lire les charges retenues contre les trois prévenus.

-**Yura Okito, Norio Okito et Ran Jyogi êtes accusé d'avoir enlevé Shuichi Shindo, de l'avoir séquestré, abuser sexuellement et de lui avoir infligé une importante torture dans le but de le tuer. Reconnaissez-vous ses faits ?**

**-Oui. Mes clients plaident coupable.** répondit l'avocat de la défense

-**Encore heureux qu'ils ne nient rien.** murmura Yuki entre ses dents.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amant. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre pendant l'énonciation des charges. Il regardait droit devant lui, légèrement tourné vers l'écrivain afin de ne pas avoir _les_ avoir dans son champ de vision.

S'en suivit un passage des témoins pour la confirmation des accusations. Bien sûr Yuki était passé à la barre. Une fois cela fais, le juge continua la procédure.

-**J'appelle maintenant Shindo-san**.

Shuichi leva et se dirigea vers la barre, suivit des yeux par la salle. Un silence pesant tomba, rompue par les questions de l'accusation.

-**Shindo-san, reconnaissez-vous ses personnes ?**

**-Oui. **répondit-il sans tourner la tête

-**Comment peux tu en être sur si tu ne nous regarde même pas ?** déclara Yura la bouche élargie par un sourire sadique.

Le jeune homme se figea. Depuis le début du procès, seul leur avocat avait pris la parole. Le fait d'entendre une fois de plus cette voix si particulière rendit plus vive la douleur qui l'assaillait déjà. Mais il ne devait pas faillir, pas maintenant, pas devant eux. Il avait dit à son amant qu'il tiendrait le coup, Yuki était venu avec lui, il était là, il ne le laisserait pas.

Lentement, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le banc des accusés.

-**Je les reconnais.** répéta Shuichi en gardant les yeux fixé sur un point légèrement au dessus des têtes des trois prévenus.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

-**Confirmez-vous les charges retenues contre ses trois personnes ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Peux-tu nous montrer les preuves de cette torture ?** ricana la jeune femme.

S'en fut trop pour Shuichi. Il baissa involontairement les yeux et rencontra le regard fou de sa tortionnaire. Le choc fut immédiat. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, une main sur la poitrine. Yuki se précipita vers lui avec les calment habituels. Bien entendu les journalistes n'avait pas raté une seule miette de ce qui c'était passé.

-**Voilà ta preuve ! Tu es contente !** cria l'écrivain en lançant un regard furieux en direction des prévenus.

-**L'audience est levée.** déclara le juge.

Le romancier réussi à se frayer un chemin vers la sortie, son jeune amant inconscient dans les bras.

Quand Shuichi se réveilla, il était dans son lit. Il tourna la tête de chaque côté. Apparemment, il était seul. Le chanteur fixa ses yeux au plafond. Il n'avait pas réussi à tenir. Pas avec ce regard. Yuki avait du être déçu.

-**Shu, tu es réveillé !**

Le jeune homme se redressa.

**-Eiri tu es là. **

-**Tu te sens mieux ?** demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-**Hai.**

**-Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé, … après**. reprit le chanteur après un court silence.

-**Je ne sais pas, dès que tu as fait ton malaise, je t'es ramené immédiatement à la maison. L'avocat ne devrait pas tarder à appeler pour nous donner des nouvelles.**

**-Finalement, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir le coup …**

**-Ce que tu as fait est déjà impressionnant. Tu es venu, tu les as entendus, tu les as regardés. Tu peux être fier de toi. **

La sonnerie du téléphone les interrompit. Yuki se leva pour aller décrocher. Shuichi resta dans la chambre. Au bout de vingt minutes, l'écrivain revint.

**-C'était l'avocat. Les juges ont fini leur délibération. Ils ont été condamnés à la perpétuité.**

Le chanteur reste silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler la nouvelle. Son calvaire venait de prendre une fin. Plus jamais ils ne sortiraient de prison. Plus jamais ils ne pourraient lui refaire tout ce qu'il avait subit. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Le romancier ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle.

-**Eiri, je te veux.** dit Shuichi dans un soupir de désir.

Et sans attendre la réponse du blond, le jeune homme l'embrassa à nouveau, ses petites mains attaquant déjà les boutons de la chemise de son bel écrivain. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il allongea son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, une passion dévorante faisant bouger chaque partie de leur corps.

-**Shu tu es sur que …**

**-Chut, continue, je suis près.**

Il prit la main de son amant et la fit doucement glisser le long de son dos. Une fois arrivé à destination, le chanteur lâcha sa main et s'étendit sur le dos. L'invitation était assez explicite. Avec une extrême douceur, le romancier entra un doigt, puis deux dans l'intimité de son amant. Une fois qu'il fut totalement détendu, il approcha son bassin.

-**Tu es sur que …**

**-Dépêche-toi.**

Au fond de lui, Shuichi avait encore peur mais il voulait y arrivé. Il faisait confiance à son amant, alors il devait y arrivé aussi bien pour lui que pour son écrivain. Quand il sentit la présence du blond en lui, de nombreuses images lui revinrent en mémoire.

-**J'arrête ?** demanda Yuki le sentant se crispé.

**-Non, continu. Je veux les oubliés.**

Au fur et à mesure, le chanteur se détendit. Les deux hommes devinrent de plus en plus passionnés. Les deux mois d'abstinence les avaient rendus hyper sensible. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'ils se libèrent tous les deux.

Yuki retomba lourdement à côté de son amant. Il le regarda en souriant.

-**Tout va bien ?**

**-Hai, ai shiteru Eiri.**

Et sans entendre la réponse du romancier, il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le procès. Shuichi avait reprit totalement confiance en lui et en son amant, si bien que les nuit ne servaient pas à dormir …

Mais ces belles journées allaient être gâchées par l'appel d'un certain manager psychopathe.

**-Shuichi ? Il faut absolument que tu viennes au studio demain. Ça va faire deux mois que tu n'as pas chanté, les fans commencent à s'impatienté. Tu as écrit de nouvelles chansons ?**

**-Hai, j'en ai écrit trois.**

**-Very good ! Donc rendez-vous demain au studio à 9 heures et tu n'as pas intérêt à arriver en retard sinon tu sais très bien ce qui t'attend …**

Le jeune chanteur n'eu même pas le temps de protester que K avait déjà racrocher.

-**Qui c'était ? lança Yuki du salon.**

**-K.**

**-Et qu'es-ce qu'il voulait ?**

**-Me dire que je devais aller au studio demain.**

**-Et pourquoi faire ?**

**-Ba, chanté.**

**-Et tu vas y aller.**

**-Je ne sais pas encore. Avec se qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois, je ne suis pas sur que je pourrais le faire. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai toujours chanté et c'est mon métier ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans la musique. Mais je sais très bien que reprendre ma carrière va être très difficile. Je sais aussi que le monde dans lequel je vis ne va pas me faire de cadeaux. On ne peut pas toujours éviter les sujets qui fâchent ou empêcher mes concurrents de s'en servir contre moi. Mais je sais aussi que si je n'essaye pas de revenir, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Si ça ne marche vraiment pas, si je ne trouve pas de solution, alors j'arrêterais ma carrière et je me débrouillerais pour trouver un travail que je pourrais faire facilement. **

**-Et donc ?** demanda Yuki intrigué.

-**Je ne sais pas. **

**-Tu devrais essayer.** déclara l'écrivain après un temps.

-**Tu … tu le pense vraiment ? **fit Shuichi incrédule.

-**Tu as eu le courage d'assister au procès de ces trois enfoirés, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait te faire de pire. Bien sûr, ça va être difficile, mais je suis sur que tu peux y arriver.**

Shuichi resta quelques instants silencieux. Bien entendu, il était ravi que son amant lui face à ce point confiance, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi facile à convaincre.

**-Il n'y a pas de conditions.**

**-Juste de me laisser tuer le sale gosse.**

**-Lequel ? **

**-Comment ça lequel ?**

**-Pour toi Hiro et Fujisaki-kun son des sales gosses.**

**-Pas faux.** fit Yuki avec un grand sourire. **Je voulais parler du plus jeune sale gosse. **

**-Non, interdiction de tuer les membres du groupe !**

**-Et si je le fais quand même ?**

**-Je vais devoir te punir,** répondit le chanteur d'une voix très suggestive.

-**Hm, j'ai hâte de voir ça.**

A suivre …

Merci à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Reprise

Comme prévu, Shuichi se rendit au studio le lendemain. Cette fois ci, il avait demandé à Yuki de ne pas l'accompagné. Ce dernier avait tout d'abord refusé mais le jeune chanteur avait fait preuve d'une étonnante capacité de persuasion durant la nuit … L'écrivain avait tout de même donné une seringue de calmement à son compagnon et lui avait bien expliqué comment faire. Le seul problème à cette méthode était que, lors d'une crise, le chanteur ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il devrait donc redoubler de vigilance et s'isolé dès les premiers signe d'une crise.

A son arrivé, le jeune homme fut accueilli par son meilleur ami, bien content de le revoir après autant de temps. Les deux hommes partirent ensuite vers la salle d'enregistrement où les attendaient déjà K, Sakano et Fujisaki.

-**Good mornig ? Comment ça va ?**

**-Bien merci. Je suis opérationnel pour une journée de travail !**

**-Encore heureux … **murmura le claviériste.

Le chanteur l'ignora royalement. S'il devrait faire face aux coups bas de ses concurents autant apprendre à ignoré ceux qui viennent de sa propre équipe.

-**Ok, alors nous avons un programme très chargé.** commença Sakano. **Avec les récent évènements, la vente de disque a explosé mais cette poussée commence à s'effondré. Les fans se demandent si le groupe est toujours là. Les autres groupes ont profité de cette absence forcée pour sortir leurs nouveaux albums. Pour revenir sur le devant de la scène, il faudrait donc sortir un nouveau disque et organiser un grand concert pour le promouvoir. **

Le chanteur eu un léger mouvement de recul à l'annonce de ce concert. Le dernier concert qu'il avait fait était celui de son enlèvement.

-**Bien sûr, le système de sécurité sera renforcé**, précisa le producteur en regardant Shuichi.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un hochement de tête. IL fallait qu'il soit fort. Ses tortionnaires étaient sous les verrous et ils ne risquaient pas d'en sortir de si tôt.

-**OK so let's go !**

K et Sakano prirent place dans la salle d'enregistrement et les musiciens de l'autre côté d la vitre.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils avaient déjà répéter tous leur ancien morceaux sans faire de pause. Il fallait rattraper le temps perdu et cela, tout le monde l'avait compris.

-**Z'était très bien !** hurla Sakano en pleurant.

-**Tu n'as rien perdu de ta voix Shuichi !**

**-Merci beaucoup.**

**-Bon cet après-midi on va essayer les nouvelles chansons que tu nous as apporté Shuichi.** déclara K

-**Tu en as déjà des nouvelles ?** demanda Hiroshi

-**Hai, j'en ai écrit quatre.**

**-Tu ne m'avais pas dit trois ?**

**-Si mais hier j'ai eu le temps d'en écrire une de plus.**

**-Very Gooooooooooooooooooooood !**

**-C'est vraiment le minimum syndical … **ajouta Fujisaki.

-**Pourquoi, tu as fait quelque chose toi pendant ces deux mois ?** répliqua Shuichi.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. C'était bien la première fois que le chanteur répondait comme cela à son claviériste. Celui-ci en resta d'ailleurs bouche bé. Les épreuves qu'avait traversé le chanteur lui avaient visiblement donné de la réparti, à moins qu'il ne se soit toujours tut en n'en pensant pas moins. Au final, le résultat restait assez comique : un claviériste envoyé bouler et trois membres de l'équipe figés dans un étonnement total.

La sonnerie du portable de Shuichi réveilla tous le monde.

-**Moshi moshi ?**

**-Shu, c'est moi. Tout se passe bien.**

**-Eiri ! Oui, tout va bien. **

Le chanteur sortit de la pièce, laissant le reste des Bad Luck entre eux.

-**Personne ne t'a posé de problème.**

**-Non ne t'inquiètes pas. **

**-Vous avez fais quoi ce matin ?**

**-Juste d'anciennes chansons, on ne commence les nouvelles cet après-midi.**

**-Et, le gamin ne t'a pas causer de problème ?**

**-Non, tout va bien de ce côté-là,** répondit le jeune homme avec un petit rire.

-**Qu'es-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?**

**-Rien, rien. Je te raconterais ce soir.**

**-OK, bon je vais te laisser. Fais bien attention à toi.**

**-Hai, ai shiteru !**

Le jeune homme raccrocha. Il était heureux. Habituellement, c'était lui qui appelait l'écrivain chaque midi, mais pas cette fois. Yuki devait être sacrément inquiet pour en arriver à de telles extrémités.

C'est donc le moral au beau fixe que le jeune homme retrouva ses collègues dans la salle d'enregistrement.

Tout l'après midi se résuma par le travail des nouvelles chansons. Vers les cinq heures, Sakano et K décidèrent d'une petite pause ainsi que d'un débriefing.

-**Les chansons que tu nous as apporté son assez longues, je pense qu'encore une de la même durée suffira pour le nouvel album. Le plus tôt serais le mieux.**

**-Pas de problème.**

**-Pour celle là, il faudrait mettre un peu plus de joie de vivre si possible. Les nouveaux morceaux sont bien mais ils sont tous si sombre si tristes. Il faudrait que la dernière apporte un peu de lumière si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** continua K

**-Je vais essayer.**

**-Sinon, l'accompagnement est bon. Il faudra juste que tu revois certain passages Fujisaki-kun.**

**-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit celui toujours aussi aimable.**

**-Très bien, alors au boulot !**

Hiroshi se leva et mis une légère tape dans le dos de son ami, ce qui n'eu pas pour effet de l'encourager. Le jeune homme s'écarta du groupe et s'adossa au mur sa respiration s'accélérant à une vitesse inquiétante.

-**Shuichi !**

Le guitariste s'approcha du chanteur, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de rester à l'écart. Une main sur le torse, il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Une fois assis par terre, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne devait pas faire de crise. Se calmer. Respirer doucement. Oublier la brûlure. Inspirer. Expirer. Penser à autre chose.

Lentement, il jeune homme retrouva son calme. Une fois sur que le crise n'allait pas le reprendre brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux. Tous les membres de l'équipe le regardaient avec inquiétude.

-**Shuichi ? Ça va mieux ?** demanda Hiroshi.

-**Hai. **répondit le chanteur en se relevant doucement. On peut y retourner !

**-T'es sur ?**

**-Hai ! Je vais bien, je vous jure !**

**-OK. **déclara K

**-Non pas ok ! Il vient a peine de faire une espèce de crise bizarre !**

**-Hiro, je te dis que tout va bien. J'ai l'habitude maintenant, si je dis que je peux chanter je le peux. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Ce fut sur cette phrase inhabituelle de la par du gamin légendaire que les répétitions reprirent. Tous restaient impressionnés par le contrôle de Shuichi sur ses émotions. Ils avaient déjà été témoins de ce genre de crise mais la dernière fois, c'était le romancier qui y avait mis un terme à l'aide de puissants calmants. Le chanteur avait du faire un réel travail sur lui-même pour arriver à se contrôler seul. Même Fujisaki avait été impressionné.

La journée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur en faisant tout de même attention aux sujets de conversations et aux attitudes à adopter vis-à-vis du chanteur.

Comme prévu, Yuki vint cherche son compagnon à 19 heures s'informant au près des autres membres du groupe du bon déroulement de la journée. Bien sûr personne ne parla de l'incident à l'écrivain de peur que celui-ci interdise de nouveaux Shuichi de studio.

Une fois chez eux, le chanteur s'affala sur le canapé.

-**Je suis crevé !**

**-Tu m'étonnes ! Deux mois sans travaillé ça fais long. Tu veux manger tout de suite ?**

**-Hm.**

**-Oi, tu ne va pas t'endormir maintenant.**

**-Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas !**

Le romancier disparu dans la cuisine. En attendant que son amant ne l'appel pour passer à table, il saisit son carnet de chant et commença à réfléchir sur la dernière chanson. Quelque chose de joyeux … En général, le jeune homme décrivait dans ses chansons les évènements importants de sa vie et ces derniers temps, les seules choses qui lui étaient arrivées n'étaient pas franchement gaies.

-**Shu, c'est près !**

**-J'arrive tout de suite.**

Le jeune homme raya pour la cinquième fois le début de sa chanson. IL n'arrivait pas à trouver de sujet. Peut-être réfléchirait-il mieux le ventre plein.

Yuki, qui n'était pas vraiment un bon cuisinier, avait fais chauffer des pizzas.

-**Alors, pourquoi as-tu rigolé quand je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure,** demanda l'écrivain.

-**A oui ! En fait, Fujisaki m'a dit quelque chose de pas super sympa, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois je lui ai répondu. Tout le monde m'a regardé bizarrement. Ils avaient de ces têtes je te raconte pas.**

Le jeune homme parti dans un grand rire ce qui étonna le romancier. Depuis son enlèvement, il n'avait pas vu son amant rire une seule fois. Le retour de sa bonne humeur le ravi. Rapidement, le fou rire le gagna aussi. Il leur fallut dix bonnes minutes pour se calmer complètement.

-**Et toi Eiri ? Ta journée ?**

**-Rien de spécial. J'ai fini mon roman et j'en ai commencé un autre.**

**-Et de quoi va-t-il parler ?**

**-D'un jeune garçon à qui il va arriver un tas de malheur mais qui par la force de son caractère va tout surmonter pour arriver à retrouver la joie de vivre.**

Le chanteur regarda un instant son amant. Il venait juste de lui dire que le sujet de son nouveau roman n'était autre que lui, Shuichi Shindo.

-**J'espère que tu ne va oublier de dire que sans son amant, il n'aurait jamais été capable de remonté la pente.** précisa Shuichi son regard améthyste planté dans celui d'or de son amant.

-**Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu une réelle utilité.**

**-Je t'assure que sans lui, ton personnage aurait eu le temps de mourir plus d'une fois. **

**-Tu en es sur ?**

**-Absolument**. répondit le jeune homme en contournant la table pour embrasser son bel amant.

Le blond lui rendit son baiser. C'était une magnifique déclaration d'amour qu'il venait de se faire l'un à l'autre et le meilleur moyen de ne pas brisé se moment sublime était certainement de celer ses paroles dans les actes.

Le jeune chanteur quitta rapidement la bouche de son amant pour s'attaquer à son oreille. Ce dernier, de plus en plus excité, dessina le contour de la mâchoire, puis du cou avec de multiples baisers. Il souleva ensuite son amant et parti en direction de la chambre. Il le déposa ensuite doucement sur le lit tout en continuant de marquer son cou à l'aide de ses lèvres.

Leurs vêtements les gênaient. Le problème fut rapidement résolu, les deux jeans et chemises furent envoyer dans un coin de la chambre. Le romancier descendit lentement vers le boxer du jeune homme. Une foi arrivé en terre promise, il retira délicatement l'inutile morceau de tissu.

Shuichi eu un petit cri de surprise quand il surprit deux lèvres enserrant sa virilité cri rapidement transformé en gémissements de plaisir.

Mais l'écrivian ne se contenta pas de cela. Il glissa d'abord un doigt puis deux dans l'intimité de son amant. Une fois le jeune homme détendu, il les retira, et, se penchant vers le visage de son compagnon, entra lentement en lui.

Le romancier faisait rarement preuve de tant de douceur, Shuichi en fut donc d'autant plus excité. Son plaisir était décuplé.

-**Eiri, bouge s'il-te-plait.**

-**A vos ordres.** répondit l'intéressé dans un souffle.

Yuki entama un lent mouvement de va et viens accélérant ensuite doucement le mouvement pour ne pas venir trop vote.

-**Eiri, plus fort, je t'en supplie !** gémit le jeune homme

-**Non, tu va jouir sinon.**

**-Je t'en pris.**

L'écrivain ne put résister devant les supplications de son compagnon, il accéléra son mouvement encore et encore.

-**Shuichi,** murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus fortes. Leurs voix se joignirent dans un cri de jouissance lorsque leur deux corps se libèrent ensemble d'en un ultime sursaut de plaisir.

-**Shu ?**

-**Hai ?**

**-Non, rien je croyais que tu dormais.**

**-Non, non.**

**-Shu ?** répéta Yuki après un silence.

-**Hai ?**

**-Près pour un deuxième round ?**

L'écrivain n'eu pour unique réponse la présence de deux lèvres sur les siennes.

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis la reprise de Shuichi. Ce matin là, il arriva donc au studio avec sa bonne humeur légendaire. Mais une nouvelle allait bouleverser sa journée.

-**Seguchi-san ? Que faites-vous là ?**

**-Bonjour Shindo-san. Je venais juste vous informé que le grand concert de retour des Bad Luck aura lieux dans deux jours.**

A suivre …

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui me postent des reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer ! Mais ceux qui n'en postent pas d'habitude peuvent aussi le faire !

Merci encore et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.


	11. Chapitre 10

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Comme je ne suis pas très douée dans les grand discours, je laisse le texte parler pour moi !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : Concert

-**Seguchi-san ? Que faites-vous là ?**

**-Bonjour Shindo-san. Je venais juste vous informé que le grand concert de retour des Bad Luck aura lieux dans deux jours.**

Le jeune homme resta interdit. Deux jours ? Comment pourraient-ils être au point dans deux jours ?

-**J'ai déjà tout annoncé aux médias, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous concentrer sur vos répétitions. Au plaisir de vous revoir et bonne chance. Passez le bonjour à Eiri de ma part, fit le directeur en sortant de la salle.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe des Bad Luck se retrouvaient à leur tour totalement prix au dépourvu.

-**C'est impossible ! Nous ne serrons jamais près ! Le retour des Bad Luck va être un lamentable désastre,** pleurais Sakano toujours aussi encouragent.

-**C'est vrai que Toma y va un peu fort là. Deux jours alors qu'on vient à peine de voir les nouveaux morceaux ! Sans parler qu'il nous en manque toujours un !** renchéri Hiroshi.

-**Personne ne peut réaliser un tel exploit ! **affirma Fujisaki.

-**Oh my God !**

Seul Shuichi resta silencieux. Assi à l'écart du groupe, il réfléchissait. Bien sûr, deux jours était vraiment un délai arbitraire. Mais, au fond de lui, le jeune chanteur sentait que ce concert allait changer leurs vies. S'ils réussissaient ce pari, leur groupe atteindrait des sommets. C'était aussi un challenge pour lui. Ce concert serais le test ultime pour savoir s'il pourrait reprendre sa carrière la où elle avait failli s'arrêter deux mois plus tôt.

-**Bon on a des répétitions à faire ! Dépêchons nous, on à déjà pas beaucoup de temps alors pas la peine d'en perdre encore plus à discuter, **lança Shuichi.

Il se dirigea vers la prote mais personne ne le suivit.

-**Alors, vous venez ? On a un concert à préparer !**

Cette fois-ci, tous partirent avec lui. Une foi à la salle de répétition, le groupe enchaina les morceaux, sélectionnant les meilleurs pour le concert, laissant les autres pour plus tard. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient finit le programme du concert. Aucune pause ne leur avait été accordée, même la pause déjeuner avait été supprimé. Ce fut donc un Shuichi vidé qui monta dans la voiture du célèbre écrivain Yuki Eiri.

-**Alors comment c'est passé ta journée ?** demanda se dernier.

-**Je suis mort, je te raconterais tout une fois à la maison.**

**-Ok.**

Le trajet dura à peine vingt minutes, ce qui fut largement suffisant pour que le chanteur s'endorme profondément.

-**Shu ? Réveilles-toi, on est arrivé.**

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-**Je me suis endormi ?**

**-Apparemment.**

**-Gomen. **

**-Aller, dépêches-toi, tu va manger et après au lit.**

**-Hai.**

**-Alors, que c'est-il passé aujourd'hui pour sue tu sois aussi vidé.** demanda l'écrivain durant le repas.

-**Seguchi-san est venu nous annoncer que le grand concert de retour des Bad Luck est prévu pour dans deux jours. Autrement dit, on a répéter à fons toute la journée.**

-**Attend, dans deux jours ?**

-**Oui.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible, tu es à peine rétabli ! Comment veut-il que tu puisses faire un concert si tôt. Attends-moi là, je l'appelle tout de suite.**

-**Non ! **répondit Shuichi en rattrapant son amant pas la manche.

-**Comment ça non ? Tu te crois vraiment capable de faire un concert de plus d'une heure alors que le dernier concert que tu as fait … Enfin tu sais très bien ce qu'il c'est passé ! Si jamais quelqu'un décide de prendre exemple sur ces fou comment ferras-tu ? Qui sais ce qu'il pourra ce passer cette fois !**

**-Eiri, j'ai déjà réfléchit à tout ça. Je sais le danger que je cours en faisant ça, mais je sens qu'il faut que je le fasse. Si j'y arrive, je pourrais enfin reprendre ma carrière normalement. Je pense que je peux le faire. J'en suis même sur. S'il-te-plaît laisse moi essayer. C'est comme si on me donnait l'occasion de tout reprendre. Si tu avais du arrêter d'écrire et qu'un jour on te proposait de recommencer, tu le ferais non ? Quelque soit les risque, tu le ferais ? Je suis sur que tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens en se moment. Mais j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, seul je n'y arriverais pas ? Je t'en supplie, laisses-moi essayer.**

L'écrivain resta silencieux. Devait-il lui permettre de réaliser ce qui semblait être son rêve ? Les risques étaient énormes mais le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Après tous, c'est lui qui l'avait encouragé à reprendre sa carrière, il aurait du s'y attendre. Mais si tôt, alors qu'il ne supportait aucun contacte sauf le sien.

-**Qu'en dit ton groupe ?** demanda-t-il toujours plonger dans ces réflexions.

-**Tous le monde est partant. Sans moi, ils ne pourront pas faire le concert et les Bad Luck auront perdu tout espoir de retour sur la scène internationale. J'ai créé ce groupe, j'ai travaillé jours et nuits pour arrivé au meilleur niveau, je ne veux pas que tout ça s'écroule juste à cause d'un accident.**

-**Tout est déjà organiser ?**

**-Oui, Seguchi-san à informer les médias. **

_« Enfoiré de Tôma »_ ne put s'empêcher de pensé le romancier.

-**Les systèmes de sécurité on été améliorés, aucun membre du groupe ne pourra entrer en contacte avec le publique, à aucun moment il ne sera possible de s'infiltrer dans les loges. Tous les membres de l'équipe technique on été trié sur le volet. Je ne risque rien. Je ne serais jamais seul, nous avons tous un garde du corps.**

**-Je ne fais pas confiance à ses idiots sans cervelles. Tu n'ira nulle part sans moi.**

**-Tu veux dire que… **

**-Oui, j'accepte mais je serais toujours présent, que se soit au répétitions, aux essayages ou pendant le concert. Je te collerais comme jamais personne ne t'a collé.**

**-Arigato Eiri ! **

Shuichi se jeta au coup de son amant, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La nuit risquait encore une fois d'être mouvementée …

-**Shu, c'est l'heure.**

**-Je sais, je ne dormais pas. **répondit le chanteur.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, le jeune Shindo Shuichi allait donner un grand concert de deux heures avec son groupe à 21 heures. Aujourd'hui, il allait savoir si sa carrière devait prendre fin ou continuer pour atteindre les plus hauts niveaux de la musique.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis sa décision. Durant ses quarante huit heures, il avait répéter, répéter et encore répéter sans jamais s'arrêter. Et maintenant ils étaient fin près. Restait à savoir ce que le publique penserait de leur prestation.

A huit heures et demie, le couple le plus célèbre de tout le Japon arriva à la salle de concert.

**-Ohayo minna-san.** lança Shuichi à son entrée.

Yuki se contenta de suivre son protéger, lançant des regards menaçants à tous ceux qui pourraient s'approcher d'eux.

-**Shindo-san ! Vous êtes en avance ! **fit Sakano en le voyant dans les loges.

-**Je sais, mais je ne tenais pas en place chez moi. Il fallait que je vienne ici.**

**-Je comprends. Personne n'est encore arrivé, installez-vous dans votre loge, je viendrais vous prévenir quand toute l'équipe sera là. Nous avons un programme chargé ce matin.**

**-Arigato Sakano-san,** répondit le jeune homme en se retirant.

Une fois dans sa loge, Shuichi s'assit devant son miroir. Dans quelques heures, il serait maquillé, habillé et près à tenir une scène.

-**Tu as peur ?** demanda son amant du canapé.

-**Je dirais plutôt que je suis stressé**. répondit le jeune homme.

-**Il y a de quoi. Qu'es-ce que vous allez faire ce matin ?**

**-Les réglages son et lumière et la répétition générale. **

**-Et cet après-midi ?**

**-Rien. Juste ce concentrer chacun de notre côté.**

**-Alors, on pourrait peut-être …**

**-Désolé Eiri, l'abstinence est essentielle avant un concert !**

L'écrivian se renfrogna. Encore cette règle stupide !

-**Mais, continua le chanteur en s'approchant de son amant, après le concert, il n'y a plus aucune interdiction …**

**-Tu m'en vois ravi …**

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-**Shindo-san tout le monde vous att …** annonça Sakano en entrant dans la pièce.

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à tomber sur ce genre de scène.

**-Nous, nous, nous vous attendons sur scène.** finit-il en sortant à toute vitesse.

-**Je crois que nous l'avons un peu choqué, **remarqua Yuki. **Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre ?**

**-Pas sur … **

**-Bon, on y va ?**

**-Hai.**

Les deux hommes arrivèrent sur la scène quelques minutes après. En voyant le visage du producteur devenir rouge écarlate, le chanteur ne pu s'empêcher d'explosé de rire, rapidement rejoins pas son amant.

-**Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire** **?** demanda Hiroshi avide de partager le fou rire de son ami.

-**Rien rien, répondit l'intéresser en se clamant. **

**-Disons que ce n'est pas pour les gosses comme toi Nakano, **renchéri l'écrivain.

-**Bon, puisque tous le monde est là, commençons. Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors go !**

Comme Shuichi l'avait expliqué, la matinée se passa en différents réglages et se termina par une répétition générale assez particulière. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Le son était mauvais, les musiciens n'étaient pas ensemble. Autant dire que la répétition se révéla rapidement désastreuse, mais à la grande surprise de Yuki, personne ne s'emblait s'en soucier plus que cela. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques éclats de voix mais pas plus que pendant une répétition ordinaire.

**-C'est vrai que tu ne dois pas tout comprendre, constata le chanteur. Chez les musiciens, il y a un dictons qui dit « générale foirée concert réussi ». Et comme tu dois aussi l'ignoré, les musiciens sont extrêmement superstitieux donc ce dictons est considéré comme une sorte de règle d'or.**

-**C'est comme ne pas dire merci à quelqu'un qui vous dit bonne chance ?**

**-Exactement. Si on dit merci, cela peut nous porter malheur alors jamais de remerciement !**

**-Ok, pause déjeuner, cria le régisseur.**

Tout le monde se retrouva à la même table. Cependant, le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence presque religieux, tout le monde se préparant déjà pour le concert. Une fois le repas terminer, les artistes rejoignirent chacun leur loges, toujours sans prononcer un mot.

**-Je pense que je faire une sieste. Tu pourras me réveillé dans deux heures ?**

**-Pas de problème.**

**-Merci, a tout à l'heure.**

Le jeune homme s'installa dans le canapé. Yuki s'assis dans un des trois fauteuils de la pièce. En attendant que le réveil de son amant, il sorti son ordinateur portable afin de continuer son nouveau roman.

-**Shu, il est 16 heures.**

-Hai, répondit ce dernier l'esprit encore embrumé par le repos.

Sans plus un mot, il se leva et parti en direction de la salle de bain. L'eau froide de la douche le réveilla totalement. Quand il sorti, Yuki n'avait pas bougé absorbé par son roman. Le jeune homme sorti un paquet de pookies à la fraise et commença à grignoté en silence. A 18 heures, il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, puis il s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla.

**-Eiri, je vais dans la salle de répétition.**

**-Je viens avec toi,** répondit celui-ci en se levant.

Les deux amants arrivèrent dans la salle en même temps que Fujisaki et Hiroshi.

Une petite mise en voix et en doigt fut faite. Ensuite, le groupe repris d'anciennes chansons pour terminer leur préparation. Cela fait, chacun se sépara une nouvelle foi pour rester au calme la dernière demie heure.

-**Shindo-san. Il est l'heure.**

**-Hai. **

Le jeune homme inspira et expira à fond, se leva et sorti dans le couloir. Sur son passage, on jetait des « bonne chance ». Les trois membres se retrouvèrent sur scène. Le rideau était baissé mais ils pouvaient déjà entendre la rumeur de la salle. Shuichi ferma les yeux pendant deux secondes qui lui parurent des heures. Il regarda ensuite ses deux ami, échangeant avec eux un sourire d'encouragement.

_« C'est parti »_

Le rideau s'ouvrit, révélant les Bad Luck. La foule hurla les noms des musiciens. Ce fut sur ce brouhaha que les premières notes résonnèrent. Le groupe enchaîna les morceaux avec une énergie et un talent encore jamais observé. Shuichi se démenait sur la scène, chantant, dansant, courant sur toute la scène. Même Eiri ne l'avait jamais vu si passionné. Il s'emblait dans un autre monde. Il n'entendait plus que la musique, sa musique. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'était comme si toute sa vie ne se résumait plus que par ce moment magique partager avec un publique en délire.

Quand le groupe s'arrêta, le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa transe. IL laissa le publique les acclamer puis demanda le silence.

-**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour avoir partagé ce moment avec nous. Vous savez sans doute que ses dernier temps on étés dure pour nous et plus particulièrement pour moi. C'est pourquoi ce soir je voudrais remercier de tous mon cœurs mes amis aussi bien musiciens que techniciens sans oublier toutes les équipe de NG Production qui m'on soutenu durant ses moment difficiles. **

La foule applaudit en hurlant sa compassion.

**-S'il-vous plait laissez moi finir,** reprit le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux. **Ce soir je voudrais aussi faire une déclaration à l'homme qui m'a soutenu et qui m'a empêcher de faire de nombreuses bêtises durant ses heures sombres. Eiri, je t'aime ! **

Pour la seconde fois, le public parti en délire. Shuichi voulu reprendre son discours mais les larmes nouèrent sa gorges. Il pleurait de joie, savourant ce moment de bien être total.

Il avait réussi, il était revenu sur scène. Ses fans lui avaient montré leur soutient. Sa carrière, sa vie allait reprendre.

Les musiciens sortirent de scène au bout de vingt minutes.

**-On l'a fait ! Shuichi on a réussi !** criait Hiro.

Toutes les coulisses étaient devenues un véritable champ de batailles, tous étant emportés par la fièvre du concert. Shuichi lui pleurait toujours dans un coin.

-**Ba alors, tu n'es pas content ? **demanda Yuki en s'approchant de lui.

**-Si mais, je, je …**

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Toute la tension de ses deux dernier moi se libéraient d'un coup. C'était bien trop d'émotion pour une seule personne. Yuki le pris dans ses bras, comprenant que le moment n'était pas à la parole. Ils regagnèrent la chambre du chanteur, ce dernier toujours en pleurs.

-**Allez, calmes-toi.** dit doucement le romancier.

-**Eiri, je …**

**-Chutt. Je suis là.**

Le jeune chanteur réussit à se calmer au bout d'une heure. Lentement la tension était retombée dans les coulisses.

-**Ça va mieux ?** demanda Yuki à son jeune amant, recroquevillé sur le canapé.

Pas de réponse.

**-Shu ?**

Le romancier s'approcha de son compagnon, c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

-**Oi, Shu !** fit l'écrivain inquiet en secouant le chanteur.

Son inquiétude fut cependant de courte duré. Le jeune homme s'était tout simplement endormi.

Deux jour plus tard.

Le chanteur ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était allongé dans son lit, son amant assis à côté de lui.

-**Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !**

**-Quoi ?** demanda le chanteur émergeant lentement du sommeil.

**-Ça va faire deux jours que tu dors. Tu m'a vraiment fait peur !**

**-Deux jours !**

**-Eh oui, d'après le médecin c'est du au surmenage.**

**-Deux jours !**

-**Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Pourquoi ? **

**-Je vais devoir rattraper le temps perdu ! **

Et sans plus d'explications, il se jeta sur son amant, l'embrassant, ses mains déjà à l'œuvre.

-Je suis d'accords, répondit le romancier entre deux baisers.

_**OWARI**_

Voilà, c'est fini ! Que d'émotion, ça fait toujours quelque chose de finir une fic. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus durant la rédaction de cette fic, à tous ceux que m'ont posté des commentaires et à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire !

Encore un grand merci à tous et à bientôt !


End file.
